New Family
by Phoenix Life
Summary: The third gave up his life to seal the Kyubi in are Favored blond. But for his safety the forth asks Tsunade to raze him how will his life be when he returns in 12 years. hope you like it. please review
1. Back to where it all started

I redid this chapter because I feel I could do better and wanted to change the story line a little or a lot. All cards Jutsu are from The Gambler and I have ZenoNoKyuubi ok to use them.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto if I did frogs would be able to fly

Plain talking

**Demon/ summoning**

_Thinking_

Flash backs/ letters

It was about midday in the Leaf village. It had been twelve years since the Kyubi attack and the village was back up on its feet. Many of the people where still sad at the lost of the Third who gave up his life to stop the Kyubi. Most of the ninja in the village where in a buss. This year the last Uchiha was going to become a Genin. Only a few people where uneasy about what may happen to him. The other people where looking forwards were Yugito Nii. After the Cloud tried and failed to kidnap the Hyuga heir, ask for forgiveness by giving up one other their Jinchuriki. Only hand full of people where looking forwards to one other person who would be joining the village that day to take the exam the next day. At the same time, three people walked towards the village's gate. The oldest one who did not look a day over twenty had her long blond hair into tails running down her back and passing the word gambling on her green robe. Under her robe, she had a grey sleeveless shirt with a dark sash belts and a dark pants with brown sandals heels. On her forehead was a diamond shape mark. Next to her was a mousy like woman with short black hair and dark robe with heel. Her sleeves covered her hands by two feet. In her arms was a small pig with a red vest and rope around her neck. The last person had his long blond hair in a single tail going down his back he had on a white shirt with a black trench coat with pockets that could hold scrolls and throwing knives, over it, with flames that seem to dance one it. He had one winter camo cargo pant, with black combat boots. The biggest thing made him stand out the most was three marks on each cheek. As the small group walk up to the gate, they found the guards sound asleep.

"Hey Kaa-san are people here always like this?" ask the smaller of the two blonde-haired people.

"Times have change but still they should be awake. Since we are late as it already we will leave a note." After leave a note, the group wake into the village the youngest one could not help and look at every thing. After 30 minutes of walking, they found them selves in an oval like offices.

"Tsunade-sane its good to see you again." A man told them stood up from behind his desk. He had on a blue jump suit with Chunin vest over it with a white coat that has flames on the bottom of it. His blond hair seems to go against the laws of gravity.

"It is good to see you again even if it is because your guards at the gate where sound asleep."

"Again, hmmm I will deal with it later. So Naruto how are you doing." Turning to the shortest blonde-haired person.

"Not bad Oto-san. So when do I take the test so I can replace you." Naruto replied with a fox like grin. Minato started to laugh. "You still need to become a Genin first then Chunin and lastly Jonin before you can become a Kage."

"Find but I better not, be put on any Uchiha team." Naruto said with a small playful pout.

"What do you have against the Uchiha Naruto?" His father asks.

"Only that they will copy all of my moves that I worked hard to earn and learn. Then they come along and just copy it just by looking."

"Do you remember that seal I put one you when you where five?"

"You mean the one on the back of my shoulders."

"Yes that one it makes it imposable for any Uchiha to copy any of your moves."

"Ok then. Wait then how did Itachi know the entire move I can do."

"He learns them on his own and if you are real the worried then just do one handed seals. They can't copy them."

"Cool so when do I take this exam."

"Tomorrow they are almost done to day so how about you go over there now to meet the sencei. Dog I know you are in here takes Naruto to the academy."

Sliver hairs ANBU drop the Genjutsu with a dog mask standing next to the door. "Yes sir. This way Naruto"

Naruto followed him out of the room. Minato turn back to the last two people other then him in the room.

"Do you want to stay at you family compound or mine since Naruto would want to stay close to you Tsunade?"

"We will stay with you since I know if my Naru-chan stayed with you he would only eat roman no stop. And I need to make sure you are eating healthy as will since you are going to be a full time father." Tsunade told him turning to leave. Before she opens the door she turns back to the forth and asks, "When will you tell the village he's your son?"

"As soon as he makes Chunin. Do I need to be worried?"

"No I told him to not use it until you tell every one." With that tsunade left. Minato look at the last person in the room now.

"She as not had any sake for a week. She made a bet with Naruto. And your sencei."

"What was the bet Shizune?"

"If Naruto wins with her she had to go a week with out any sake or gambling. If she won no roman for a week. Your sencei was betting on Naruto winning if he won, she had to take an interview for his next book. If she won, he had to stop writing them. Sadly your sencei loss that one. Naruto finish the Jutsu two days before he said it would be done."

"So he will finally stop writing those darn books. Thank you Kami. Hey Shizune what are you doing tomorrow."

"Nothing why."

"Want to get lunch."

"Sure see you then." With that, she left as will. Minato turn back to his greatest enemy that never seems to die or go away Paperwork.

With Naruto 30 minutes later academy space date? (Does any one know the year date?)

Naruto and the ANBU walk into a classroom where a Chunin with a scare over his nose was doing a test of sort.

"ANBU-san what can I do for you."

"The Hokage wanted me to drop off Naruto Senju Uzumaki he will be taking the Genin test tomorrow." With that dog left

"I see Naruto will you please take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha."

"sure." Naruto look around the classroom and took in the smell as he walks over to the seat. When he caught a certain smell he stop and look around for who smelled like cats. He stop when saw a girl with long blond hair cat like eye that shine like the setting sun. She had on a black long sleeve. She had rapping's going down her right arm and beads going down her left arm. She had on black pant with black sandals. Naruto did not move when she turns and locked eyes with him.

"Naruto is something wrong." The Chunin ask.

"May I set by her I think we will get along better? I and the Uchiha would be trying to kill one other."

"If you want you may sit by Yugito Nii."

Naruto walk over to her never take his eyes off her. Once he sat down Yugito ask in a quietly "nice lie back there."

"Thank you _Nibi no Nekomata_." Naruto shot back at her. "I do not care if you're her host I just want you to know."

Yugito look shocked only four people knew she was the host to _Nibi no Nekomata_ how did he find this out.

"How did you know?"

"You smell like cats and the fur-ball is going crazy."

"Fur ball?"

"You will find out later."

"Ok every one out side for sparing matches."

Out side

"Ok Naruto you and Sasuke go first. You keep going till I tell you too or when you see blood or the other person is knocked out, any questions."

"Do you have any practice swords and what level of Jutsu can we use?"

"I bet you only know 5 Jutsu and the are all C-rank or lower."

"No hire then C-rank and I do not have any practice swords with me."

"Ok can I summon?"

"Yes Naruto. Ok on my mark."

Sasuke got into his family stance while Naruto pulled out a scroll of some kind then put it back after looking at for a seconds as if he pulled out the wrong one.

"Begging."

Sasuke charge head on, with his Sharingan blazing. Naruto took started to run through hand seals. "Cutting Whirlwind" Sasuke tried to jump out of the way only to get cut in the back of his left leg. Naruto was already starting his next set of hand seal as Sasuke got back up and ran through his own. Naruto pulls out a water bottle, opens it, and yells out "Hidden Mist Technique." All the water in the bottle turns into a mist that covers the field. Sasuke yell out right after him. "Grand Fire Ball." Only to have it miss by a mile then to hear Naruto yell out "Water Release: Violent Water Wave." The miss turn into a wave crashing down on Sasuke, leaving him and the field in mud.

"Ok this match is over there's no point to keep fighting Naruto wins. Next are…."

An hour later

"Ok class I will see you all tomorrow for the Genin exam." With that every one went there own way other then Naruto who did not know what way he was post to go. He figured he would go to the Hokage tower. On his way there, he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him and doing a poor job at. Turning a corner he look back the way he came to see two people hiding and 5 other people trying to watch one of the first two. The better of the two was Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated watching him like a hawk. The other was Yugito who was doing a much better job at staying under cover her eyes where scanning him trying to find something. The last five where fan-girls following Sasuke think he would get a rematch at win this time. They where doing a poor job at hiding a kid could find them with out trying. Naruto walk to a park that was close by then sat down after he spiked his chakra. He picks up three ANBU dropping into a tree a few feet from him. A few minutes later Sasuke who was close to the street saw Shizune still holding Tonton walking their way. Once there she walks over to Naruto. "Did you wait long Otouto?" Naruto shacks his head turn to look up at her. "Just not sure where we are staying Onee-Chan?"

"Tsunade forgot to tell you the Hokage is letting use stay with him till she ready to move back into her home. Did you know there people watching you."

"Yes one wants to know who I am and the other wants to know where I got my power."

"What about the Fan-girls?"

"They are not mine."

"Ok let's go home Tsunade-Sama is going to be late."

"Do you know when Kaa-san will be home?"

"No come on Naruto."

With Yugito same time

'_He stay with the Hokage like me after the Hyuga try and attack me when I was on a walk. May be the Hokage will know.'_ With that, she ran to the tower to find out as much as she could about Naruto. Sasuke was just smirking. '_So that's it. He has no real powers. He got it all from his mother.'_ He then walks home trying to lose the fan girls.

Hokage tower

Minato was still working with the greatest enemy of all time Paperwork when some knocked on the door.

"Come in." with out even looking up. Yugito walk in see Minato buried deep in evil paperwork. Yugito took a seat in front of his disk. "Who is Naruto Hokage-Sama?"

The Hokage look up at this. "And who is the fur-ball."

"I see Naruto found about Nibi did he."

"Yes but scares me the most is Nibi is telling me to be on my guard at all times when he is near."

"I see. Naruto will most likely just telling you that he knows he does have a way with things like that."

Yugito still look upset and she still did not have her answer. She was about to ask something when Minato cut in. "if your are going to ask if he an Inuzuka he is not. My guess it is a bloodline limit. But then we never did use are bloodline limit since how powerful it is."

"You and Naruto have the same bloodline limit?" Yugito ask loudly.

Minato look shock when he realizes he had said that aloud. "Sssshhhh. Not so loud please. Yes, I have a Kekkei Genkai but it is not the same as Naruto's. I'm not sure how many he has really."

"He has more then one?"

"Yugito can we talk about this later walls do have ears. Any way Naruto can tell you more about them then me. Let me finish up here then we can go home."

"Ok Hokage-same."

---Namikaze compound later that night----

"How much did he teller her Minato?"

"Not much he just told her he knew about Nibi and did not care. He also told her about the Kyubi with out her knowing."

"Any thing else?"

"She knows about the Kekkei Genkai me and my son have. I just told her with out knowing it we had one."

"Great just great."

"Tsunade please calm down."

"You know what Danger you put my son in."

To say Tsunade was upset was like asking if the sky was blue or leaves weir green.

"Tsunade he my son too. Did you not remember what Jiraiya told you?"

"I know Kushina is his birth mom. But he is still my son in every way but blood."

"Tsunade I know your feelings on this but she does not know that much. Hell the council does not even know he is my son, they do not even know about the Kyubi that is sealed in him." Minato was know trying to calm down Tsunade know if it got any worsted heads would roll and his was first in line. "Will it does not matter now any way."

"Why's that Minato."

"Yugito you can come can stop trying to hide." A door open out came Yugito in a light blue nightgown with yellow robe over it.

"Naruto is your son? In addition, a Jinchuriki like me. With a Kekkei Genkai to top it all off?"

"Yugito lesson to what I'm about to tell you. All this is a SSS-Rank secret your not to tell any one unless I tell you it's ok."

"Why is this all an SSS-Rank?" Yugito look more loss then a fish out of water, other, and then a flying fish. Minato was trying to make sure Tsunade did not kill her for lessoning in on them and finding out more.

"Is it because you did not want that weird guy with the cane to find out about him? And try to turn him into a weapon like he tries to do with me?"

Both adults look shocked at this Minato more so.

"When was this?"

"Right after the Hyuga incident he came with to main house and an elder. If Hiashi did not come and tell me that you where taking me in he may got away with it too."

"Thank you for telling me this but why did not Hiashi not tell me this?"

"I asked him not to tell you."

"I see thank you know go to bed. Yugito please do not ell any one about me and Naruto."

"ok." With that, she walks out of the room. Tsunade look at Minato as if she was going to kill. "Tsunade before you kill me I need your help."

"What is it Minato?"

"Should I put them on the same team or no?" Tsunade was taken back by this.

"Why do you want to put them on the same team? Other then they are both host why would you." Tsunade sat down now to think.

"I think they could help one other out from what I know Naruto is not that strong high Jonin to ANBU near Sannin. Yugito thanks to Hyuga and mine training is about the same. But from what the Sensei of her class telling me that she holds back greatly."

"Why would she do that?" Tsunade ask as Minato sits down across from her.

"I ask her and she does not people following her around. She also does not want the Uchiha looking at her for a chance to working her into their clan."

"I see why she did that. But still why both on the same team."

"Look at this way. If they both work together they will be unstop able and did you forgot who after _are_ son."

"No I did not forget. Naruto is still up set about two of his Sensei joining even though they are doing it for his safety."

"Two Sensei?"

"One you know the other his partner in crime."

"I see. Now do you still want to kill me?"

"No. I'm going to bed" with that, Tsunade got up and went to bed. Shortly after Minato left to go to bed only to stop and look into his son room to see how he was doing. He found him sound asleep. Closing the door Minato move on to his room.

-----two days later morning academy------

To say Naruto was bored was an under statement. After an hour and half there Jonin, sensei had not showed up. Naruto started to pound his on the desk. After the tenth pound, he looks up at his two-team mates. He got the Uchiha to his disappointment. The only good thing that came out of it was being on the same team as Yugito who this morning braded her hair. Naruto got up and walk down to the door that came into the classroom.

"Does any one know any good Genjutsu?" Naruto ask as he looks back at his two-team mates. "Why do you need one dope?" Sasuke shot back with out waiting. "I'm going to get are teacher back for being late." Yugito stood up at this. "I know a few. Time for some pay back. What's first?" Naruto slide the door open then grabbed a stool. "The Genjutsu is only to keep him from knowing about the real attack from above." Putting an eraser in the door jam places a flash tag over the gap. Yugito then places a Genjutsu over the tag and both walk way. "You real think that will work. Are sensei is an elite. Do you really think he will fall for something so simple?" Naruto started to laugh at what Sasuke said. "That's why it's going to work. Just watch."


	2. Meet the team

Scenes no one real cares I am going to just go with who it post to be.

Thirty minutes and two red foreheads later. The classroom door opens finally only to have no flash bomb go off. Only to have the eraser to fall onto the Jonin with white to silver hair. He had his **Hitai covering his left eye with a mask covering the bottom part of his face. A black sandal with blue pants with rapping is around his ankles with a long sleeve shirt with two red spirals on both shoulders that was blue as will. To top it all off with a green Chunin vest. Looking up at the tree he noticed two things one the blonde-haired people where both laughing there rear-ends off at what happen. '****_They must have been the two to pull it off. Will done able to draw my attain away from the real attack.'_**** The next thing was the Uchiha had a smug look on his face. '****_Great he thinks he better then them this is going to be a long two days.'_**** "Will I must say for pulling that off will done. Now meet me on the roof in five minutes." With a puff of smoke, he was gone. Naruto look at Yugito both where still trying to stop laughing. Sasuke got up and walk out of the classroom before his teammates got up. Naruto was the first to get up then help Yugito up. "Hey Yugito do you think they found the person who painted the mountain faces orange yet." With out missing a beat. "You tell me Mr. Painter." Naruto raced an eyebrow. "Where did you come up with that?" **

**"The paint on fingers gave it away. If we where not sitting next to one other then I would have not seen it."**

**"Dang it ok let's goes."**

Rooftop

The Jonin was sitting on the railing facing the new Geninning who where sitting on some steps. "Ok I want you to tell me about your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"What do you mean scarecrow." Ask Naruto.

Kakashi sweat drop at the statement. '_Great know his kid is calling me that. What is next, pigs flying? Wait pigs do fly. Let's see last Tuesday we had frog flying then we will have pigs flying with in two to three days.'_

"Will my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have many like and dislikes. For hobbies hmmm. And my dream I do not feel like telling you." Small blush can be seen on his face. "About you blonde number one?" Points at Naruto. "Wait are you thee Hatake Kakashi also know as Sharingan Kakashi post to have copy over 1000 Jutsu." Naruto shouts out.

"Yes." Naruto now had a big grin on his face. "Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju. I like training, my family and friends, and ramen. I dislike people how pick on people who are weaker then them, people who think they are top dog just because of there name or bloodline. My hobbies are training with my Kaa-san, learning Jutsu, and meeting new people. My dream is to be Hokage and to bring together a group of people and make a place for them to live." Kakashi look at Naruto lost his mind at the last part. '_He wants to bring together the entire tail beast host. However, that could start a war. Unless he planning to trade for them but who would he trade, I hope he does not trade me, or save them. What are you trying to do?' _"Ok blonde number two you're up."

"I'm Yugito Nii. I like my fourth for looking out for me, ramen. I dislike the Hyuga's elders and the guy who looks like a mummy. My hobbies are training. My dream is to prove that I am loyal to the leaf not to cloud." ' _From what I have seen_ _she is did loyal living in the same house as the fourth and not killing him. I wonder who the mummy is.'_ "Ok let's have rookie of the year go now." Sasuke never even look up from his sitting position. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I have a few likes and dislikes. I do not have any hobbies. My dream is to kill a cretin person." ' _Itachi was never there when it happen but why does he keep think that I was with him on the mission when he was gone. Now I'm not sure where he is.'_ "Hey Teme is Itachi the person you want to kill?" Sasuke now was in front of Naruto holding him up by the front of his shirt. "What do you know about him? Where is he? Tell me dope." Naruto look at him as if Sasuke was in his underwear. "I only met him once by chance that was when I was really young." '_Better not tell him too much.'_ "Before you ask my Kaa-san was talking to him about something that was it. After that he and his team left." Kakashi remember that mission it has the week the Kyubi attack but four years after. Minato wanted him, Itachi, Anko, and Gai, we where to drop something off for Tsunade. '_Drop and go that was the mission, but why did he make it an S-Rank mission. He even said he would do it himself if he could. Wait Naruto has he late wife clan name in his name, and his late son was born on the day of the attack. Could Naruto be his son and he was having us drop of the present for him. It make since now that is why he cal him dad in the office. Should I say any thing? No better not until sencei is ready to tell the village.' _He was brought back to the world of the living to hear. "Teme if you do not let go of me there will not be enough left of you even for my Kaa-san to put you back together or idée you." Sasuke let go of Naruto and sat back down. "Since that's out of the way tomorrow we do are first mission. Be at the training ground 7 at 8:00 a.m. sharp and do not eat any breakfast."

Yugito look surprise at this. "How come we should not eat any breakfast?"

"Just to make you do not barf. See you then." With a puff of smoke, he was gone. Sasuke got up and left with out a word. Naruto watch him go before turning to Yugito. "Is he always like that?" Yugito shock her head. "Only when his brother comes up."

"Oh. Hey Yugito could you show me around the village I still am not sure where any thing is."

"Only if you take me out to diner and pay after we are done." Yugito shot back with a light blush.

"So we are making this a date then. Sure why not let's go." Both get up and leave.

Hokage's offices.

"Come in." Minato look up to see Kakashi to walk in. "Kakashi what can I do for you?"

"Is Naruto who I think he is? I all ready know about the Fur-Ball as he calls it."

"I see yes he is. Before you ask if that is why I pulled you. I pulled you for two reason's first was to keep him safe, the other was to keep an eye on the Uchiha since he's the only Genin Uchiha right know he would be a prim target to get his blood-line. I have also herded roamers that the form snake Sannin is after that blood-line."

Kakashi was quite for a few minutes. "I see then I will make sure they are safe. By the way is that the only reason you set the teams up that way?"

"No your team is a front line to deep recon to assignation team. First, you have Yugito who speed can get in and out fast. The Uchiha who can read there enemies moves. In addition, Naruto I would be shocked if he did not know any Medic-Jutsu could heal. From what tsunade also told me his stamina is near limitless so any lone drawn out fight will not work on him."

Kakashi got up to leave. "Thank you for telling me this." Right before Kakashi leaves Minato calls out to him. "Kakashi do not show favoritism to Sasuke we do not need any more problems think he every one should bow down to him. In addition, Naruto was knows a few of Itachi's moves so tell him when he is alone not to use them. That is all you may go now."

"Oh Naruto took Yugito out on a date after we where done."

Minato sat up strait as a brick. "He did what?"

"He asks Yugito out on a date after she showed him around the village. Don't worry he will be fine." With that, he left. Minato was still trying to get over his son just ask out Yugito out on a date only after knowing her for two days. '_Should I go and make sure he fine. No that would be spying and he would hate me for that. Then an ANBU, no the council would get word of that and use it to so that old war hawk get his hands on her and I do not need him get another weapon to use, most likely against me. Dang it what do I do. I could send a toad no Naruto would see him. I need help Tsunade may know what to do.'_ Minato calls in a Chunin in. "Please go find Tsunade and ask her to come here at once. Tell her it about her son and then get out of the way." " Yes sir." With that, the Chunin left. Not five minutes later one upset Tsunade come running into the offices. "What is this about Naru-chan? What's going on?"

"Tsunade take a seat I need help." Tsunade took a seat now looking every upset. The Chunin close the door after Tsunade after she came barging in.

"You called me for help?"

"Naruto is on a date with Yugito? I'm not sure if I should send someone to watch over him or what?"

"That's it? Just let them be Naruto will be find if you are real the worry just use Sencei's little ball thing he had. If that's all I will leave."

"Thanks for the idea but we destroyed it at his request he feared the war hawk getting his hands on it." Tsunade got up. "I see will then I will be on my way." With that, she left. Minato went back to the greatest evil of all, Paper work.

Next morning 9:45 am training ground 7

Team 7 was waiting once again on there sencei. Naruto had changed his clothing style. He now had on dark blue cargo pants with rapping is going from his knee to his feet covering the top of his black combat boot. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with red fingerless gloves that had plating in them. On his chest he a dark purple vest with more place to store scrolls and other items. Over it he had his cloak only this time if you saw under it you would see seal all over the inside. Naruto had his hair still in its ponytail only he had it woven. He also put it some purple high lights in his bangs. His **Hitai was on his right arm woven into the cloak. Topping it of was the earring on his left ear. Yugito still had the outfit only she had the same type of vest as Naruto. Her Hitai was tied around her forehead. Sasuke had on black pants and short sleeve shirt with a high neck. He had rapping going down his arms. His Hitai was also on his forehead. Naruto was sitting under a tree eat an apple. Yugito was leaning on him taking a catnap. Sasuke was lean up against a training poll. Sasuke was still trying to figure out how the two of them where that close. '****_Yugito rarely lets any one get that close to her. Now the dope shows up and in three days he made more head way then me. How does he do it? He has no clan to rebuild unlike me. Yugito is the strongest female this year. I gave her what ever she wanted but still how.'_**** Sasuke still was tried to figure how to get Yugito for five more minutes. Only thing was to beat Naruto and make him look weak. Yugito by now had waked. "Hey Naruto do you have any more food?" Asking as she looked around the field see if there sencei was here yet. Naruto hand her an apple. "Want on Sasuke-Teme?"**

**"Why would I want one dope?"**

**"Ok." Naruto put the apple back not even fays by being called dope. Naruto finish his off then place it in a bag then place a paper shock tag in it as will. "Yugito-Chan can you put your apple in the bag when you are done." "Sure Naruto." Sasuke was shocked. '****_Chan he's calling her Chan. Where the specking I been.'_**** Yugito place her apple in the bag. After she had done this Naruto active the tag in the bag. After five more minutes there, sencei showed up. The first thing he saw was the bag. "What's in the bag Naruto?"**

**"Breakfast. Since I got up a little late I took mine with me want some?"**

**"Did I not say not to eat any thing this morning?" Kakashi ask.**

**"It's late morning and since it's in a bag it was more like a lunch or a snake. I wonder if I still have those chips in there." Before he could move for the bag Kakashi pick it up only to get shocked. After a minute Kakashi, hair was standing strait up. He also had anime burns all over himself. The worst part Naruto had pulled down his mask to see what was under it only to find another. He then pulled that one to find another. '****_How many does he have one?' _****He move to pull the last one down only to have has arm grabbed by Kakashi who finely came back to his senses. "Now then you are so eager to see under this mask you must past my test."**

**"You mean the test to see who well we work as a team, test." Naruto ask with a deadpan tone. '****_Minato sencei must have told him about the test. From what I see, he and Yugito would work just find. However, Sasuke may be the problem. Time to go to plain B.'_**** "ok you three since Naruto know what the test is about I'm going to change it. I want you to brake into the Hokage's office and steal his hat and cloak. You have till noon."**

**Yugito razed her hand. "Um sencei the Hokage is in a meeting right now. In addition, will not get out until one. About see steal something else from the tower."**

**"Will I did leave my favored book there. Go get it." With a puff, he was gone.**

**"Ok any idea's how to get his book and where it may be?" Naruto asked only to see Sasuke start running to the tower. "Um did he not hear me we need to work as a team?"**

**"Sasuke think every one will only slow him down."**

**"Great now we need to think of away to get in there by are selves."**

**"Why not just walk in the look around since I am seen there a lot, and you Kaa-san could have sent us to drop something off." **

**Naruto nodded his head before he spoke up again. "Still there something wrong with this. From what I heard about are sencei he is all way is reading those oranges books. Now the other is no long writing them. Sencei would most likely keep his favored locked up at his house or keep it on himself. So why send us on a mission to find something that is not there? Also all the female ninja hate those books. If they found one they would most likely burn it as soon as they could. So why leave it where that could happen? Those are the two big Q's."**

**Yugito look at him in a new light never would her some one think on that level. ****_'The only people who I could see work like that would be a Nara.' _**** "So then what's the point then?" Naruto did not say any thing for a few minutes. "To look underneath the underneath that's the only thing that comes to mind. So then the test is a fake just to see if we would think this out before we went any where with out planning this out."**

**"Will do Naruto you two pass with flying colors." Both turn to see Kakashi reading his little orange book. At his feet, they saw Sasuke tied up. "Since you two where about to figure out this test you both pass. Working as a team to solve the problem at hand. Now Sasuke you rust with out think by doing that would ether get you or your teammates killed. Those who brake the rules are dirt, those who abandon there teammates are lower then dirt. Now when the Hokage is done with his meeting we are going to take about this with him. I will not train any one who leaves there teammate behind." Kakashi stated as he untied Sasuke who had a smirk on his face. "The Hokage can't do any thing to me. I'm an Uchiha."**

**"It's what I will be doing Uchiha not him as I said I will not teach or train any one who leave there teammates behind you Uchiha are lower then dirt. I can train dirt but lower then that I will not."**

**"Sencei where you this morning any way." Yugito ask since everyone forgets because of the paper shock tag prank.**

**"I was on my way here when I came across a black cat so I had to take another way here."**

**"It took you two hour to get here? I guess the other roomer was true. You are always late." Kakashi sweat drop at the comment. "Oh Kakashi sencei the Hokage was not in a meeting by the way I only said that so we would not need to do that. Since it would have been suicide to pull it off." Yugito chirped. Kakashi sweat drop again. '****_I should have known that. How here they able to pull that off. Dang.' _****"Ok let's go and get this over with."**

Thirty minutes later Hokage's office.

"So Sasuke what do you have to say for yourself." The Hokage ask Sasuke who just smirk at him. Minato had a mini-me jumping for joy in his mind for not needing to deal with the paper work. "You can't do any thing to me I am an."

"I do not car if you are Kami himself you are a ninja of this village under my orders. I have believed it may be best to send you back to the academy then so help. Kakashi what is your view on this." Kakashi look up from his book. "I would say he needs to learn how to work as a team. If he is unable to then I will not teach or train no matter what the council wants. If it was up to me I would drop him right here and now and keep training Naruto and Yugito." Minato weighed his options on the matter. '_If we get red of him the council would be up in arms same with the Uchiha's. If I make Kakashi, keep him he most likely trains him lightly and that would not be far. I could place him on other team. If I had a team vote then I would not need to deal with any problems.' _"Naruto, Yugito what do you think I should do?" Naruto was the first to speak up. "He's not ready I say send him back to the academy and if that does not work drop him. The only other thing you could do is get him some other sencei." Minato nodded his head then turn to Yugito. "I'm with Naruto on this one. I feel Naruto and me would be able to fill the void if Sasuke where to leave. If he thinks, he is so powerful that he does not need any help get him a sencei would be willing just to teach him. Then again there is that Uchiha team that is short one person put him there."

Minato look at both of them. '_Both want him gone. Naruto thinks another year may help him. However, he also said get him a new team same with Yugito. However, they would be short one. In addition, there is no one else to fill the void. I guest I will let them do it on there own._' "Every will this is what will happen Sasuke will be place on another team. If I still find you unfit or do not work was a team then I will place you back into the academy. If this does not work, you will be pulled from the ninja core all together. Moreover, before you say I am an Uchiha crap you cannot do this I have your twp teammates and your sencei all asking for this. Now get out of my office." Sasuke smirk. "Why should I care about these weaklings any way?" He then left. Once gone Minato spoke up again. "Ok since it is only you two I will be changing the team name. You are now known as Team Demon. However, you must wait until you are both Chunin to use that name. Kakashi I will do what I can but I have a feeling something big is going to happen. Next since both of you have tail beast lock in you I want you to learn how to control them to the best you can. Now you first mission…."

Three months later

"Will do. Now we have a few more d-rank mission's for you to…." Minato never got a chance to say any thing since his son jump in. "No more d-rank mission we been doing them for the last three months and you give us that cat one again there will be problems. Give us some real mission. I can't believe I'm saying this I wish we where still traveling around the country." Minato look shocked at that statement. "So you think your team is ready for c-rank missions. Every will then I have a c-rank mission for you. Please send Tazuna in." A door opens to show a man with a tan tank top brown pants walk in. He was about 60 and holds a bottle of sake in his right hand. "One more thing you will being had an extra team mate since his team-mate are both unable to do any thing for a few months. Naruto do you know any thing about this."

"If you're talking about Sasuke-Teme team then yes. He had his team mates try to jump me and Yugito-Hime on are last date."

Minato place this information in a file in the back of his mind label to take care of. "I see he will be joining you for this mission please do not try and kill him."

Tazuna spoke up now. "So I'm getting three brats and a scarecrow to guard me."

"Tazuna. Naruto and Yugito are both high Chunin to low Jonin. Kakashi here is a high Jonin. With Sasuke, you should have a team that would be hard to beat. Also when you add in, Naruto mother is Tsunade." Tazuna was having trouble taking it all in.

"Fine we leave in two hours." With that, he left. "Ok you three you may go Sasuke will meet you at the gate." Kakashi nod his head before he was gone a swirl of leaves. Naruto and Yugito walked of the building. "Naruto-kun what do you think of this mission." Naruto rub the back of his head. "Guard mission not sure. But what do you want to do since we have four hours Neko-hime?" Yugito blush at her pet name that Naruto gave her. "About go and get ready then make out till they get there." Naruto almost ran into poll after hearing it. "Four hours of making-out that does sound good. But you are forgetting Ero-Sannin is in town." Yugito look a little angry after hear the Jiraiya was in town. "Good point then how about just let me use you as a pillow." That sounds good to me lets go."

Three hours and two sleeping blonde-haired people later

Kakashi walk up to the gate to see Naruto lying up against a tree with Yugito lean up against him. "Ok you time to get up lets get going." Once both of them where up Sasuke notes never one of them had a backpack. "Hey dope where your back is." Naruto and Yugito started to laugh. It was also most as good when he found out they where dating.

------Flash back-------

Two weeks after Naruto move to the leave village. Naruto and Yugito where walking back from training with Kakashi when they ran into Sasuke and his two teammates. Both of them where Uchiha. Both of them where sisters. The first had a blue long sleeve shirt with the Uchiha crest on its back with black pants. He black hair was cut short. Her name was Toyo. She was just like Sakura only was a fan girl for Naruto. She also believes because she was an Uchiha every one should bow down to her. Her sister Taka had her black hair in a long tail. She had on a white tank top with a blue jacked over it with the Uchiha crest on the front of her shirt. She also had a midnight blue skirt with black workout shorts under it. Like her sister, she had a crush on Naruto after hearing whom son he was. However, unlike her sister she knew the meaning of hard work. Sasuke saw Naruto walking with Yugito and walk up to them. "So the dope lost again he needs someone to show him around." Naruto look at him trying to see if he had lost his head. "Me and Yugito-hime were coming back from training to go on are date." Sasuke look like his head was about to blow off. Toyo was sending Yugito death glares. Taka look shocked and a little upset knowing that Naruto was taken. "She can't be dating you dope. Why should she date a loser like you?" Naruto was about to say something when Toyo said the one thing she should have never said in front of Naruto. "You bitch how you dare steal Naruto-Kun's heart." Naruto sap, in a blink of an eye he had a kunai against her neck. "If you ever say that again to my girlfriend your clan will not be able to save you." "Naruto how long have you two been dating?" Taka asks hoping to save her sister. Naruto step back. "Since we meet are Jonin sencei. I never knew they had a good ramen stand in town. Oh Taka I heard you looking to become a Medic ninja. Good luck at becoming one." Taka blush a little. "Thank you Naruto." Sasuke still not done. "I bet you have nothing in common with her." Naruto and Yugito both started to laugh. "Sasuke you're not going to get me. Naruto and I are more a lot like then you and me. We both carry a great burden far greater then any one else here." With that, Yugito took Naruto hand and walk away. Unknown to the Uchiha Naruto had made a shadow clone to following them around with a camera so it took a picture of the Uchiha face who where all shocked.

----End of flashback-----

"Sasuke-Teme we have every thing we need in storage scrolls. Oh how is taka doing on becoming a Medic-ninja by the way?" Sasuke was fuming how Naruto knew something he did not. Tazuna look at them as if them where crazy. "Kakashi sencei are you going to read the whole way there or want to join in a game of cards." Naruto ask as he pulled out a deck of cards. Much to his Shizune Nii-san disappointment Naruto picked up Tsunade is gambling habit, but unlike her master, he had ungodly like luck when it came to cards. "We can do that when we get to waves since we do not know when we are going to be attack." Kakashi told them as he pulled out his book, which for once was not his orange book. Instead, he was read some book called Dragon Knights. "Kakashi Sencei what happen to your orange book?" Yugito ask as she saw his book. "One word. Anko." Naruto and Yugito both gave him pity. Both did train sessions with her they both have dub it hell's training. "So she got her hands on them. Wait how the hell she got her hands on them any way?" " We are dating that's why." Naruto and Yugito both look like they have seen a ghost. "Please don't tell me she will also be helping with are training." "No." "Thank you Kami." Sasuke watch with interest. '_This Anko person must be strong to make them act that way if I can find her then I would be able to get stronger faster_.' "Tazuna-san what is wave like." Yugito ask hoping for some good date places. "It's a beautiful place, white sand beaches, clean air, and many great fishing spots." Naruto look at Yugito after making eye contact they both nodded. '_Great they are going on a date during a mission_.' Kakashi sweat drop at the two of them. Both of them had near prefect teamwork. If they where not training or doing d-rank missions they both would be out on a date or just sitting in the park together or under some tree. '_A cat and a fox who would think of it. Both love ramen to abnormal levels. Like the same music and both call there beast fur-ball or something like that. Both love to pull pranks I would hate to see what would happen if they had kids it would be hell._' Kakashi watch as his team walk along.

It been two days and Naruto was getting bored so he started to play 21 in his mind. '_Dealer has 10 showing. I have 12 totals with two showing. One has a king showing. Two has a seven showing. Therefore, I want to hit. 8 I have 20 totals I stay. One was 20 showing he busts. Two stay. Dealer has 20 push. Two lose with 18. Hey why are there two puddles when it did not rain for a few weeks._' Naruto look around stopping to stare at Yugito and Kakashi when both nodded telling him they both saw the puddles. Naruto and Yugito move to better position to protect Tazuna in case of an attack. After Kakashi walk past the puddle to figures rose from it. Both where dress in dark clothing with a gantlet with claws on the front of it and a change in-between them. Both charge Kakashi rapping the change around him and pulling cutting him to pieces. "One down four to go." They charge again this time at Tazuna. Naruto pulled out a throwing knife and threw it hitting the one on the rights kneecap. This force the other one to stop right before he made it. Sasuke not wanting to be out done jumped in killing both of them into a tree. The attacker disconnect there change before charging again only to have Yugito to rap wiring around them keeping them tied up to the tree. "Will do you two. Sasuke next time do not charge in with out thinking. Now Tazuna I think we need to have a talk."

(Bla bla bla do I need to do the completely long-winded talk no)

Two day's later wave country star date. (Sorry cannot help it)

Team demon plus Tazuna and Sasuke where walking down a forest trail. Naruto once again was play cards in his head. Yugito was think where she and Naruto could go on a date. Sasuke was will what ever Sasuke does when he is bored out of his mind oh right think how to gain power to kill Itachi. Tazuna was think about sake. And Kakashi … will his mind be in the gutter of sort thinking about his girlfriend and what they did. As they walk along Naruto picked up a sent of a rabbit turn to look at Yugito, see if she picked it up as well. After getting a nod Naruto, drop back to Kakashi. "Tame rabbit in the area not sure for what could be missing pet or bait for us." Kakashi nodded "keep going as plain. Do not tell Sasuke we do not need to deal with another charge." Naruto walk back up to Yugito to talk to her about different types of ramen. "Chicken or beef hands down." Yugito shook her head. "Shrimp or other fish types but I must say chicken is a good one. But the best out all of them is Minto." Naruto nodded his head. "True but what about Grass country I hear they have the best ramen in the world." Yugito could not come back with any thing for that. "Hey Neko-hime do you think the Hokage would let me get you a pet rabbit." Yugito noticed where this was going. "I think it would be found. Why do you ask." " I was think get you a rabbit or a DUCK." Naruto turn and grabbed Sasuke and pulled him to the ground as Yugito pull Tazuna to the ground at the same time. Kakashi drop with them. All of them barley made it under a flying sword. Every one look up to see a man with black hair rapping around his face blue pants and a black tank top missing miss ninja standing on top of the sword. "I must say you where better then I first guest." Kakashi stood up first. "Zabuza Momochi aka the demon in the mist. Home village the bloody mist. Know to kill 100 ninja before being a Genin."

Zabuza look at Naruto as he picked him self-up. "I must say kid you know a lot about me." "I wanted to learn about one of my sencei fellow swords men. Before you ask I will not tell you no matter what." Zabuza look at the kid trying to figure out if he should run or test to see if the kid was real trained by one of the seven swords men of the miss. 'I wonder who I guest I will find out.' "Hey kid I got a bet for you. If you can beat me, in a duel, I will let you and your team goes. But if you lose I get to kill the old man there." Pointing at Tazuna. Naruto look at his teammates seeing what he should do. Kakashi knew Naruto was will train but he may not be ready. Yugito knew if they all took him on, they could win. Sasuke was think he should be the one to take him on. "No deal. To much of a risk I will not put my team-mates at risk." Zabuza was shocked he figured the kid would go for to show of in front of the girl trying to look cool. Sasuke was bout ready to run at him when felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns his head to see Kakashi shacking his head. "Sasuke guard Tazuna at all cost. Yugito in front of Sasuke. Naruto back me or Yugito as you see fit." " Kakashi sencei I want to test myself so about you back me up. If you see I am about to lose or are losing jump in and we will trade places." Kakashi nodded his head. "Go for fox." Naruto smile at his code name they came up with. Naruto had fox, Yugito had cat and Kakashi had scarecrow but Naruto and Yugito both where taking about new name for him now the knew he was dating Anko. "Under stood scarecrow." Naruto step forward and unsealing a Zatoichi in a dark Cherry sheath. Unsheathing the blade to show it almost a sea green color. Zabuza jump down with his sword. "You think that little sword can do any damage to my sword. It no longer then three feet." Naruto raze an eyebrow at what he said. Before getting into a stance. "Swords only no Ninja-Jutsu." "Sounds good to me brat." Zabuza said before his charge. He came in with a right to left cut.

Yes I am evil and I hope this is a cliffhanger please leave a review or something. Good or bad. I made Kakashi different then from the show why I do not know mainly because I can. The occ will play a part not sure how big.


	3. back ground info

Ok time for some background with the Uchiha's occ. Both of them are a year older then Sasuke Naruto and Yugito. The clan was not wiped out only two people got killed Sasuke father, and the clan elders. Itachi friend what ever his name was not killed by him but will be show by whom later. Itachi is on a SSS-rank mission for Minato to go under cover in the Akatsuki with Kisame who was the one of the people who trained Naruto how to use a sword or how to be a ninja. Yugito will have cat like traits like sleeping on top of people who they feel safe with so she will sleep walk will be shown in flash backs. I do not plan to let Naruto have hundred girls or what not, ether one or two maybe three if I feel like it. First, one is Yugito next will be one of the Uchiha occ Taka if I want to have more. Unlike the other Uchiha's she does not think she is better then very one she is humble. Naruto will have fan-girls. Sakura will not be tsunade student most likely I will have taka or some one else. The wave's ark will play out different since I think Haku and Zabuza should join the leaf. Sorry about spelling it my best thing but I will work on it. The Akatsuki will be down played I will have an occ group be the main evil or bad guys/ girls. Taka sister will be to Naruto as Sakura is to Sasuke so the Chunin exam will be her verse Yugito for Naruto heart as she calls it. Sasuke will get the curse mark. Ok so now you guys know where I am going with this tell me if you have a problem with it.


	4. old enemy's new friend's

Ok thank you for the reviews. First off, if you got a problem state it I will do the best I can to fix it other then stop writing, because I rather jump off a cliff first then give up writing. Oh, I do not own Naruto if I did hot dogs would be made out of real meat.

Naruto place his blade vertical to the ground over his shoulder. Zabuza blade met the flat of Naruto only to stop moving.

"What the? How the hell did you stop my blade and not even move?" Zabuza cried out seeing his blade fail doing any thing.

'_Damn this kid is going to be hard then I plain this was post to be a one hit kill._' Zabuza jump back a short ways and watch to see what Naruto would do.

'_ok thanks to the size of the blade he has side to side and vertical cuts are the easiest one's for him to do. His blade cut's, not shave which is nice._' Naruto started to juggle ideas in his brain.

"Yugito dealer has two showing. I have three showing. Four total." Naruto sated with little feeling. Yugito look at Kakashi seeing if he picked up the meaning of what Naruto said. Kakashi nodded but did a quick hand sign telling Yugito do not go after Zabuza back up let him or her be and just wait.

"Naruto I would stay dealer will hit and brake." Yugito told Naruto telling him both her and Kakashi got what he said.

Zabuza, Sasuke, Tazuna, and Zabuza back up weir trying to figure out why he was playing cards in his head at a time like this. Zabuza did not wait long before he charge again coming in with over the head cut hoping to use the weight and the force of the blade to win. Naruto waited until the last moment to pull back his right leg to behind his left shifting his body making it a harder target to now hit. Zabuza did not have time to reverse his blade before Naruto could get a hit in. Naruto came in with a backhand cut to the chess only to have Zabuza lean back only having the blade cut his shirt and the skin. By lean back Zabuza lost his balances needing to take a few steps back to regain his footing and let, go of his sword.

"Give up Zabuza you have no blade and I am in the way." Naruto ask Zabuza as he moves in-between Zabuza and his blade. Zabuza partner knew if he did any thing he would need to get the blade as will.

'_If I move in now I may not be able to get back Zabuza-san sword. If I wait, he may die. If we give up they may let us go_.'

Zabuza was thinking along the same line. 'Haku can't move or we may lose every thing before we try.'

What happen next shook Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, and Tazuna? Naruto step to the side.

"Pick up your blade and let us try again if you wish. But I feel like putting a bet now in place." Naruto told Zabuza who if had eye brows and is his face was not covered would have his jaw on the ground and lose his eyebrow since they would have been blown off by the statement so ether way he had no eyebrows. Zabuza stood where he was.

"What is the bet kid?" Zabuza ask as he and Naruto walk in a circle to pick up his blade. Naruto only took his eyes off, of him to look at Kakashi and Yugito who both nodded knowing what he was going.

"The bet is I can make you let go of you sword again. If I win, you and your backup help us and join the leaf village. What do you say to that?" Every one but Kakashi and Yugito look shook at one of the three parts. Tazuna at help them guard him. Sasuke for not picking up that there was someone else. Zabuza for noticing Haku and wanting him join their home village. Haku for being picked up but wondered why they did not try to take her out. (Ok Haku has to be a girl, hairstyle, way the person talks and the clothing not say the color of the clothing.)

"Haku come on out they know you are the so no point hiding." Haku jumped down from the tree was in. "How did you know I was here?"

Yugito spoke up before Naruto could.

"His Kekkei Genkai gives him height senses. So most likely he pick up you sensed. You where up wind from us."

"ok if you can't get me to let go of my sword before you get tired or yielded to me you tell me which seven swords men train you to use a sword." Sasuke yelled out before any one could stop him.

"Why the hell, do you care who train the dope? I figured you want to kill the old man."

Naruto started to laugh. "Sasuke by the time I would yield or get tired he would have a hard time fighting Kakashi sencei, Yugito, and you. Ether way we win."

"Sasuke I am on level with Zabuza right now and Yugito is on level with Haku same with you." Kakashi spoke up for the group. Zabuza by now had his sword and got into stance getting ready. Naruto got into his stance waiting to see who would move first. After a minute, no one move both waiting to see who would go first. Naruto was the first to move charging head on with his blade over his left shoulder. Zabuza held his ground waiting form Naruto to get into range. Once Naruto was in range Zabuza came countered with a left shoulder to right leg cut. Naruto duck and rolled to his left rolling around Zabuza and coming up with a backspin cut to the back. Zabuza using the momentum to turn and stop Naruto attack. "Your style is not of a seven sword's men. Why is that kid?"

Naruto started to push on Zabuza blade pushing him back to the shook of every one.

"I had more then one teacher." Naruto yelled as he gave one last push forcing Zabuza to take a step back to regain his footing. Naruto not wanting Zabuza regain his footing he continue to press his attack and not let up. Quick down worded attack kept Zabuza from attacking. Zabuza knew the rule did not let him use any Nin-Jutsu but he was running out of option to break Naruto attack. Zabuza dropped to one knee and took a swing at Naruto feet. By doing, this Naruto had to jump back so not to be cut. Zabuza got right back up and took his turn to attack Naruto placing him on the defense. Swing after swing all aiming to cut him up into sushi.

'D_arn it I all most had him. Now I am being hard press. If he does another over the head strike I could win but he is not going to do that unless I make him._'

Naruto started back up into the trees making it so Zabuza had to come in with over the head strikes to get at him. Zabuza seeing this tried to stop him only to have him jump to the next group of trees.

'_damn kid is good he knows how to fight if he gets into the trees I can only get him with over the head strikes so if we stay like this I will win and find out who train him. The way he fight seems he does not want me to know or does not want his team to know I wonder._'

Zabuza came with a left to right strike aiming to take Naruto's head off only to have him duck under the blade and come up with a strike to the hand with the flat of his sword forcing to Zabuza to loosen his hold on his sword. Naruto follow it up with a flat strike to the side of the gut. Making Zabuza drop his sword. After jumping, back Naruto drop to one knee to have some breathing room. In addition, to make sure Zabuza or Haku did not try any thing. Haku ran over to Zabuza to look at him.

"Zabuza-san what do we do now?"

Zabuza stood up walk over to his sword and place it on his back. "We keep up are end of the deal. Well kid looks like your village got two new ninja."

Naruto nodded his head as he got up, walk over to his sheath, and pick it up to sheath his sword. Once sheath Naruto real sealed it back into his coat. "Zabuza-san I will tell you one of my teachers but later. If this battle kept going you would have won."

'_Damn fur-ball is not healing me like he should be doing and I am low on chakra since I did Kaa-san strength attack. Must mean I need to work on my chakra control some more._' Naruto was breathing heave and now on one knee. Seeing this Zabuza was rethinking may be he still could kill the old man. Until he saw, Kakashi raze his forehead protector showing him if he still wanted to fight now he had to take on a ninja who was will rested.

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Yugito ask as she ran up next to Naruto looking him over to make sure he was ok.

"I'm fine Neko-hime. Other then I used up chakra more chakra then I should have. Nothing a good night sleep would take care of." Naruto told every one with a small smile. Sasuke was fuming over how strong Naruto was, believing since he was an Uchiha that power should be his. Tazuna could not believe his eyes this kid took on Zabuza and won only with his sword. Naruto tried to stand up only to fall back down.

"Great I do not have the strength even to walk." Naruto said with a defeated voice. Only to find him self on the back of Zabuza who gave his sword to Kakashi to hold as a sign of trust.

"Come on kid lets get you to the old mans house." With that, the group march on.

Two hours later

Naruto was laying in one of the guess room that Tazuna had. Yugito earlier brought him something to eat. Now he was going over the fight in his head. For thirty minute, he kept replaying the fight to see where he needs to improve and where he did well. A knock on the door brought him back to the land of the living. Zabuza walk in and close the door then lean up against it.

"Ok kid who train you to use a sword."

"Kisame was the one of the people who train me to use a sword. Please do not tell Sasuke-Teme if he found out he most likely run off to find him."

Zabuza satisfied with his answer left. Kakashi came in a few minutes later. Telling him the plan. Yugito came in near the end dress in a big yellow t-shirt and blue pants. After Kakashi left Yugito ask Naruto if she could sleep with him just incase if she slept walk again into his room like after they started dating.

"Sure Neko-hime, at lease Kaa-san is not here to kill you and I for think we both did it."

Yugito laugh at it she remembered Naruto with a bump the size of his head on his head.

"She did calm down after Minato talk to her about it." Yugito told him as she lay down next to him to sleep. With in minutes both of them where sound a sleep.

Next day

"Kakashi what level is your team at." Zabuza ask as he and Kakashi sat at the table after breakfast. Kakashi put his book down before he spoke.

"Naruto and Yugito are both high Chunin to low Jonin may be mid Jonin. Sasuke was added on to our team last minute so I am not sure. From the way he acts, I would say high Genin to may be low Chunin. Why you ask?"

Zabuza took a sip from his drink. "Gato has a lot of men and a few other ninjas all high Chunin only one other one his Jonin level. From what I know, he just made Jonin so Naruto, Yugito, or Haku could take her on. So are weakest is Sasuke."

"yes I was planning on teaching him tree walking but I fear if I do not have my team do it as will there may be problems."

Zabuza took another long drink but before he could speak Naruto walk in and spoke up.

"We can do it but do it for a day saying we weir all ready working on it before we came that way we get it done in a day. At the same time Zabuza and Haku can guard Tazuna was he works on the bridge. That way Sasuke can work on chakra control and we have to high-level ninja guarding Tazuna at the same time. Zabuza how strong is Haku by the way?"

Kakashi nodded his head. Zabuza now knew why Naruto was able to beat him in their fight. "High Chunin level but no where near your level kid."

Naruto sat down, pulled out a deck of cards, and started to shuffle them.

"We are going to play cards this more since we weir unable to do so last night. So get Sasuke and Haku in here. Yugito will be right down." Naruto told them as he shuffled the cards. Five minutes later every one was setting around the table waiting to see what is going to happen.

"Ok since we weir unable to do this last night we will be playing are game this morning before we head out. The game is 21. (Not that good at poker yet and do not know the rules for it that will. Any 21 is much faster to play.) Now Kakashi sencei and Yugito you know we are still play are group. Good now after every hand we have a new dealer. Let's play." Naruto deals out the cards. (Not going to show it.) Half an hour later.

"What the hell was the point of this dope?" Sasuke was pissed off he could have been training but no Kakashi told him to set down and join the game.

"Team building Sasuke. This way I can tell how strong every one is. The strongest people here are Kakashi sencei and Zabuza-san next it would be Yugito or me. Then we have Haku-Chan. Then you Sasuke-Teme." Sasuke was angry now. '_How can he say that Haku girl is stronger then me. I bet I could beat her._'

"Sasuke it because how low you chakra control is. Ok here is the plan Zabuza and Haku will be guarding Tazuna when he is at the bridge working. Sasuke and my team will go work on chakra control. After I get them started I will come back here to guard the house just to make sure Gato does not try any thing." Every one nodded their head at what Kakashi told them. "Naruto and Yugito once you get to where you need to be with tree walking go and scout the village see what you can find. After that go help Zabuza guard Tazuna at the bridge." Naruto and Yugito nodded there head. Every one got up to do there task.

Noon.

Naruto and Yugito finish an hour and half before and now where walking around the village. "This place. How could this happen." Yugito was shook at what she saw.

"Gato must have taken over all the shipping company's. Or had a fleet battle ships off the coast to stop all shipping lanes." Naruto looks around. "If I get my hands on that little beach I am going to kill him. Then feed him to the sharks."

"I will help you Naruto-kun. But I say he show him one-hundred years of death thing Kakashi sencei use on you." Naruto hated to remember that. Naruto nodded and took inside one of the stores there was barley any thing being sold. Naruto step back out to see Yugito standing over a man who tried to steal her money. Only to have her take it as him trying to cop a feel. Naruto shook his head at Yugito. "That will teach you for trying to feel me up." She yelled at the person. Naruto started to laugh at her. Only to stop when she glared daggers at him. Nodding her head, they moved on. Few minutes later she felt some else try to cop a feel only to turn and find a small boy. "All right you are so dead…"

"Sorry I was hoping if you had any food I could eat." Naruto took out an apple. '_He must have those sealed in his cloak. He got too many just to keep in his pocket._'

"Here kid eats up." Naruto handed him the apple, and watch the kid run off. Naruto turn to see Yugito studying him once more. "Um do I have something on my face?"

"Where do you keep the apples?"

"A seal on my cloak, I got about ten seals just for food. Why you want one?"

Yugito nodded her head and have Naruto hand her an apple. Naruto took a bite out of his as they walk along the street, heading to the bridge. Once there Naruto lean up against on of the beams. Yugito sat down next to him and lean on to him to take her catnap for the day.

"You two seem close kid." Zabuza stated as he watch the two of him. Naruto nodded his head before looking around. Haku was standing near the end they where working on. Zabuza was standing was standing a few yards back from the end to keep from being attack from the island and to back up Haku if they came by boat. Naruto and Yugito where near Zabuza only a few more yards away to make sure nothing happen. Naruto made the and seal for shadow clones.

"Ok go see what you can do to help."

"You got it boss." The clones ran off seeing where they could help. Naruto kiss Yugito on her forehead before closing his eyes to take a small nap. Zabuza knew both of them where different the Sasuke and Kakashi, and him.

'_It could they have a bloodline but that would mean they where from the same clan. No Yugito eyes and Naruto eyes are like Haku's eye if only small bit. Still if those two are on the same team then where is their third teammate. Sick or something would explain why they have the Uchiha on there team. Unless they are a two man team. Haku may be place on there team if we join the leaf. That would work out for all then. They get a three-man team and Haku would make some more friends. Still why are they so close Kakashi said he only live in the village for a few months? Lost lovers no. They could be host to tail beast that would explain the marks on Naruto and Yugito eyes and cat like traits. If that's true then both of them picked her up by sensed. If the leaf has two-tail beast then why are they trying to down play it. Unless someone is after them. There was that group who did want me to join. All S-rank and if they are after them I do not want to know what would happen. But I do owe them for giving Haku a chance at a good place to live._'

Four hours later. Zabuza walked over to the couple who weir both still asleep.

'_What the hell did they do last night? No it's more like safe sleep._'

"Ok you two brats get up we are all done here." Zabuza told them as he kick Naruto to wake him up lightly. Once Naruto woke up, he woke up Yugito. As why walk back Naruto got a feeling that they where being watch.

"Tables full."

Yugito nodded her head at the code. Zabuza new the kid like to play with cards only could guess they had uninvited person in the area. Zabuza sent Haku a sign to be ready but do not show it. Yugito and Naruto shifted to the back. As Zabuza picked up the pace and took point. Haku walked closer to Tazuna.

"Dealer has a one showing. I have three showing four totals. Hit or stay."

Yugito look at where they weir at if took a chance and he had back up Haku may be over powered if they Stayed the person following would learn more about there team.

"I say hit kid and take a chance, if you stay dealer will win. All he needs is a four or better." Zabuza told every one.

"I'm with Zabuza-san. Naruto-san I would hit." Haku spoke up.

"Hit it is then." Turning and pulling out a throwing knife a flicking at the uninvited person. The knife land next to the person. The person pump down to the ground.

"Ku ku ku ku. Naruto-kun is that any way to great your uncle." The man had long black to purple hair, pail white skin, and snake like eyes. He had on a white long sleeve shirt with dark pants. Around his waist was a purple rope-belt. Naruto stood in front of every one getting ready for any thing.

"What the hell you want you speaking snake. Because I'm going to tell you this once more you are no where near being my uncle."

Orochimaru just smiled. "Naruto I came here to tell you that Itachi and his partner will betray you one day. But if you come and work for me I can keep you safe."

Naruto started to laugh. "You keep me safe when you must hide behind the sound four or what ever their names are. You who fell at Itachi's feet, you who could not stand up to Kaa-san and perve-sage. You who must use other to win. I think I am safer with my team and the leaf then with you. And by the way I already knew that so get lost before we beat your ass six ways to next Sunday."

Orochimaru kept his smile up only knowing this would most likely a fight he may not win. A mist swords man, and Naruto two teammates here and his sencei would easily over power him.

"I see then I will take my leave Naruto-kun. Because you sand against me you will die when I burn the leaf to the ground."

Naruto started to laugh.

"Snake butt I am way stronger now then last time we met. Zabuza could tell you I beat him in swords only duel. I am on paring with Kaa-san and the perve-sage. I all most beat Itachi last time I had a duel with him. And I know he's way too good for you so give it up and go back to the little hole in the ground from weir you came from."

"Ku ku ku. I see will then Naruto-kun I will leave you." With that, he sank into the ground.

"We need to move. Zabuza take Tazuna I will take you sword." After throwing his sword to Naruto Zabuza pick up Tazuna and all five or more like four of them ran at top speed back to the house.

"Yugito how many people do you smell at the house?"

"Four Kakashi sencei, Teme, Tsunami and Inari."

"Good then he may not know who all is here then. Damn him showing up makes this a lot worse then it all ready is." Naruto was now in a panic he knew that the snake Sannin wanted the Sharingan. In addition, with Sasuke being the way he is he would go with him with out caring.

"Naruto why is Orochimaru here. And why did he call him self your uncle." Zabuza ask as they ran.

"I will start with the last one because I know that one. My Kaa-san and him weir teammates, both of them where on the same Genin squad. For why is here it could be any number of things. Most likely he is here to get me to join him think I would want more power. I rather go to hell first then join him. Any one who works for him you can count on being evil. He may know about Teme being here and came for him but I do not know. However, if he is here then his bodyguards are here as will he never goes any where with out them. Damn why the hell could he just fined some rock to die under."

Yugito knew Orochimaru was an S-rank criminal wanted in many countries but what he wants to do with Sasuke blow her mind.

"So how many S-rank criminal are after you kid."

"Ten or more. And all other are Kage or higher."

Naruto picked up his pace when he smelled four more people moving near the house.

"Damn it they are here. Here's the plain Haku take Tazuna and his family with Sasuke and find a safe place. Next Zabuza go after the big person. Yugito go after the red hair girl. We will have Kakashi sencei go after the two head freak. I will take on four arms. I just pray to Kami emo bone ass does not show up. If he does Zabuza go after him."

Zabuza look at him before asking. "Who's emo bone ass."

"I do not remember his name or clans name but he can grow bones from his body and he is the last if he is there Haku find a room and stay there with Teme."

Every one nodded there head. In addition, picked up the pace.

Five minutes later, they landed out side the house seeing the sound four walk out of the woods. Haku get Kakashi Sencei and send him out here tell him we are going to need help. In addition, place this on the Teme. It should keep him asleep till we are done here." Naruto hand Haku a seal. "After you do that get on the roof and keep us covered also tell us if any one else shows up."

Haku nodded and ran inside with Tazuna. A minute later Kakashi came out with his book. Looking over the four new comers Kakashi now knew why Naruto told Haku to place the seal on Sasuke.

"So fox who's mine?"

"Scarecrow you get the two head freak over there. Cat has the red head girl. No brow got the big person. I got the last guy." Naruto pointed to each one of them.

"Shit no one told us Kakashi was here."

"Shut up you fat ass."

"What did you call me you bitch?"

"Fat ass."

Naruto shook his head he forgot how poorly the sound four worked together.

"Look you four get out of here you stands no chance against us." Naruto took in some air with his nose and picked up a new sense standing in the trees.

"Dealer has a four showing. I got four showing five totals. I say we stay. Face down is an ace no point trying to fight."

Kakashi wonder why. '_Unless they are here to test Naruto and Yugito out to see how strong they are. We do train at there house to make sure no one knows how strong they really are. Therefore, the ace is to see how strong they are or is Haku is our ace. Damn I know we do not want any one knowing how strong they are till the Chunin exam_.'

"I'm with fox we stay there no point fighting and showing what we can do when they are only here to test us. And why the hell am I called no brow?"

"Came up with it on short notes. Do you think ice madden is in place yet cat."

Yugito nodded her head. "Ice is in place fox."

Naruto nodded his head. "Good. You're out numbered so just leave."

Naruto got ready to do hand seals to call out the toads to help them to make sure they got out of this in one peace.

'_The guy in the tree is new he smells of snake up I never smelled him before._'

The sound four knew this was a fight they may not live up their mission was just to see if they could get them to attack them.

"We are leave only because you would not attack us." With that, the sound four left. After they left the one in the tree left.

"Ok fox who weir they and why weir they here?"

"First they are the sound four the snake butts body guard. Them being here was most likely to test me. It's not the first time he has tried this."

Kakashi nodded his head he had read the file on Naruto he met Orochimaru four times before he came to the Leaf. First two Orochimaru wanted Tsunade to join him. First was the asking the next was the fight. Next Orochimaru tried to kill Naruto only to have Itachi there to stop it then lastly all three Sannin and Itachi took him on. Not once did he get a chance to see what powers Naruto has.

"If he is here then we need a new plan. But we need to talk about it in side."

Every walk in. Naruto did some hand seals before nodding again.

Every one sat around the table.

"With Orochimaru in the area Naruto and Yugito can not fight. This also means Sasuke will need to remain here at all times. So any ideas how to get out of this mess."

Naruto spoke up. "How hard would it to get to take out the ninja Gato has?"

Zabuza was in deep thought for a minute or two. "Not that hard. I and Haku could get in there but we would need help."

"Could you get scarecrow in."

Haku spoke up. "If he seals him in a scroll then yes."

Naruto nodded his head. "Tazuna the bridge is on hold till we take care of this. I say we place Sasuke in a scroll so we know where he is at all time. With the snake after his eyes we can't let him get near Sasuke or he may try and place a curse mark on him."

"If we do that could we not also get you and Yugito in as will?" Haku asks.

"No Orochimaru may have someone there so we can't fight. In addition, Haku you also need to not show your full power. Orochimaru may try to come after you too."

"So keep your two powers in the dark helps us how?" Zabuza ask still going over the plan.

"We are village's super weapons." Yugito told them. "My home village was going to turn me into a living weapon. In the leaf we are still weapon in a way but we can feel."

"Yugito is right we stay under cover so if need be the fourth can use us to many number of things. First most is bust are village power."

Zabuza spoke up. "You both are hosts."

Yugito look at Naruto who was looking at her. Both had worried looks on their faces.

"How did you come up with that Zabuza?" Kakashi spoke up to break the silence.

"Will I was trying to figure out why they weir both real close. They ether, lost lovers but you told me Naruto first time in the village was a few months ago, next was both from the same clan but that still was hard to believe. Therefore, that left host. I know host like to stay near one other manly because they feel the same pain."

Naruto look at Kakashi who nodded his head. "We are but we will not go into it. also please do not ell any one what we are or who we are."

"Look kid I left my village because Haku's blood-line. Therefore, you are safe. So that's why you do not want to fight so the snake does not find out about you."

Both nodded their heads. "Ok kid you got your self a deal I will not tell any one. With Haku, not going all out means we are going to need back up. But if we take out the Jonin and Gato first we may be able to make the Chunin run."

"Good now we have a plan we need the lay out of Gato's headquarters to make this work. The only other way is to leave a really big bomb."

Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto how big of a paper bomb can you make. If not big ones how many can you make."

"The biggest one can flatten the Hokage's tower if I wanted to with it. For numbers give me till tomorrow night and you would have about a few hundred paper bombs." Naruto said with his fox like grin.

"How long on the big one." Kakashi asked. Only to see Naruto unseal a scroll.

"Got it right here. Ero-Sannin thinks it may be a little to strong." The last part more to him self. "Just place it and run. And watch the fireworks."

Zabuza turn to Kakashi. "How soon can you move out?" Kakashi stood up.

"Naruto seal me up. Sooner we get this done the better." Naruto shook his head.

"I still need a day to make sure the bomb is all set. If we try it now two things may happen. First, the bomb may not go off at all. On the other hand, go off in your face both are not good out come. In addition, the odds are not in are favor. Dealer has an ace showing. In addition, we have a three showing five totals. Six if you count Teme." Naruto stated the odds. "Dealer may have a king or lower faces down odds are not in our favor."

Kakashi nodded his head as he sat down. "So then what we do Naruto?"

Naruto look at Yugito who nodded her head. "We all go in. However, this is how we do it. Zabuza and Haku will go in looking like they need to regroup. By doing this they can find out if one of Orochimaru spies are in the base. Once they know Zabuza or Haku, will ether unseal Kakashi sencei or all of us? Sasuke will be place with the paper bomb job to find a good hiding place to put it. Kakashi you will be with Sasuke to keep him covered. Zabuza you go after Gato. Haku you will deal with any non-ninja's in the base. Yugito you will take out the Jonin. I will take out the Chunin then help Haku or Yugito. Now if Orochimaru has someone in there then we still all go in but Kakashi and Zabuza will try to pull away every one from the base or to one area of the base. Haku you will be with Teme you two will go after Gato. Yugito and I will place the paper bomb. Haku once you and Teme take Gato out any way fall back to Kakashi and Zabuza. Once back one of them will reseal Sasuke. Once we place the bomb and arm it Yugito and me will fall back two weirs you three or four will be. Once there we will set the bomb off and watch, the fire works. In addition, may throw Sasuke one the fire. Sorry could not help it."

"Sound plan kid but what if Orochimaru is there in person." Zabuza spoke up.

"Then we arm it throw it and boom. And pray to Kami it blows up the building." Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi nodded his head. "Ok but we need new code names now Orochimaru knows are old ones."

"Ok Sasuke is Teme, Haku is ice queen, Kakashi is one eye, Zabuza is missing, Yugito is yellow eyes hime, and I will be Kishi. Also code word for the shit has hit the fan will be unko."

Haku nodded before speaking. "Naruto-san what happens if Orochimaru shows up."

"We drop the bomb where ever it is at arming it and run once every one is out boom. Kakashi sencei if some says unko drop it no matter what."

Kakashi nodded his head again.

"I think we should do this in two days. This way we know if Orochimaru is still in the area and gives me time to make sure the bomb is set. In addition, Zabuza and Haku need time to draw up the Map. Kakashi sencei your own for guard we will keep Sasuke locked down. Yugito you are to keep watch during the day to make sure they are still not here. Ok any problems."

No one said any thing. "Ok tomorrow we start getting every thing ready. The sooner we can get out of here the better. And sooner we get back to safety of the leaf."

Every one got up to get some sleep. Naruto went and sat down in the living room in cause no one tried to brake in. Yugito walked over to him five minutes later to lean on him and to sleep with him next to her or near her.

"Two days Gato dies and we get out of here." Naruto said to no one.

Two days later out side Gato hide out

Zabuza and Haku walk inside caring a scroll. They walk straight to Gato's office to talk to him about there mission. Gato office was in the middle of the hide out. By doing this, you had to fight the whole way there. Gato's office was square with a desk and a chair. Gato was setting behind his desk waiting to see why Zabuza and Haku came in late. Gato was a short man with a suit and tie. Always walking around with a can even when he did not need it. He had on a pair of brown shades, which crash, with his gray hair. By which was falling out which could be seen by the big bold spot on him head. "Zabuza what took you so long?"

"We ran into some trouble and we tried a different way to get near him." Zabuza place the scroll on Gato's desk and unrolled it.

"I heard Orochimaru was in the area."

Gato did look surprise at this. "I wish I could get him to do this job. Any ways show me his head."

Zabuza push some chakra into the scroll. A big cloud of smoke filled the room.

"No snake Kishi."

"Got it missing. Go with plan A." Came a voice in the smoke. Gato heard a group of people run out of his office. Once the smoke had gone away, only one person was standing in the room. He now had on dark blue cargo pants with rapping is going from his knee to his feet covering the top of his black combat boot. He had on a black long sleeve shirt with red fingerless gloves that had plating in them. On his chest he a dark purple vest with more place to store scrolls and other items. Over it, he had his cloak only this time if you saw under it you would see seal all over the inside. His hair still in its ponytail only he had it woven. He also put it some purple high lights in his bangs. His **Hitai was on his right arm woven into the cloak. Topping it of was the earring on his left ear. The teen had a sword in his hand. **

**"Who the hell are you?"**

**"My name is Kishi. I am the person who will kill you." With that Naruto jump with one swing cut Gato's head clean off. Naruto then walked over to the shades lying on the ground.**

**"Nice shades mind if I keep them. No. Thanks man." Put them on and walks out of the room to take care of his next part of the mission.**

**----With Kakashi and Sasuke----**

**"Where are we placing this thing?" Sasuke ask Kakashi as they ran throughout the base.**

**"We are going to the bottom to place it that way the hide out falls in on it's self." **

**Kakashi led Sasuke through the hallways until they ran into a missing ninja who look like a Chunin. The ninja had on tan pants with a black shirt. His head protector showed he was from the Grass village. His long green hair went all the way down his back. "Will, will, will what do we have here two leaf ninja away from there home. He laughs with a mocking tone.**

**"Teme keep moving I will take care of this guy."**

**Sasuke was about to talk back when Kakashi look at telling him if he tried he will no longer be a ninja. Sasuke ran down another hall. The ninja made a move to follow him.**

**"I'm sorry but your fight is with me." Kakashi told him as blocked his way. Kakashi got ready to raze his head protector.**

**"What's your name leaf ninja?"**

**"I go as one eye." Kakashi told him as he left his head protector. Kakashi kept his left eye close wanting to use it as a last resort.**

**"What a weird name. Does not matter I was the best Chunin from my village before I left you will die by my hands."**

**"Only Chunin I must say that's not that good. Manly because." Kakashi opens his left eye. "I am a Jonin from where I come from and one of the best. And what is your name."**

**"Oh crap."**

**Kakashi chuckle at this. "So oh crap now you see you are out of your league."**

**Kakashi did not wait for ****oh crap ****gets ready before, he attacks him. Pulling out a kunai Kakashi tried to take of his head. Only to have the Chunin duck under his swing but got a deep cut on his cheek. Kakashi kicked him away then charged while doing hand seals.**

**"GRAND FIRE BALL." Kakashi blow a fireball about five feet across and six feet tall. Shooting down the hall the Chunin got the full blast from the attack. Kakashi moved in quick to keep his enemy on the defense. Kakashi found him with his left arm burned almost away. Not waiting Kakashi punch him in the gut then with a roundhouse kick to the head sent him into the wall. Kakashi then knee him before he fell to the ground once on the ground Kakashi stab the Chunin in the spine making sure he could not do any more damage. Kakashi look around making sure no one else was here. "Great I have no idea where Teme is. May as will head to the rally point or help else where." Kakashi told no one as he walked away. **

**With Sasuke**

**Sasuke was running through hall after hallway. Sasuke came up to a guarded door guarded by two thugs. Throwing two kunai Sasuke ran into the room to see it was a storage room with many scrolls. **

** '****_The ninja's must use this room good place as any._****'**

**Sasuke place the bomb armed it and walked out of the room. In addition, ran to the rally point. On the other hand, that is what every one hope for. He ran of to find some one to fight with so he could test his power. Will he got his wish he ran right into two samurai. Getting into his stance Sasuke charge at the two of them. Both where in there battle armor. Both of there armor was black with green out lining. The taller of the two kicked Sasuke in the gut sending him back a few feet. Then charged at him, Sasuke rolled to the side missing him. He tried to stab the first one in the back only to have the other one attack. Jumping out of the Sasuke just smirk. **

**"You two are good but I am better." Sasuke charge again throwing a kunai at one of the samurai only to have it knock down by the other. Sasuke jump back again. Pulling out five kunai, he threw two at one of the samurai then the last three at the other one when it went to block. All three hit their target with one small problem. Even with them breaking the face mask the samurai did not fall.**

**"What the hell are you?"**

**"Know you can see why you can not beat me." Spoke the other samurai. The taller of the two, step forward and started to run threw hand seals. "Stone fist." A large fist made out stone shoot out of the floor and slam into Sasuke sending him flying back. **

**"So what is your name Genin? I wish to know who I am about to kill."**

**"Sasuke Uchiha."**

**"So an Uchiha I see then I am sorry for attacking you my name young master are **Dorei. My family has served the Uchiha clan as long as I can remember. As I sign of true I will stop my Jutsu and show you my face." Dorei move his finger a little and the faceless samurai fell to the ground. Dorei took of his helmet showing a man about 20 with oak red hair. He then goes down on his knee.

"Forgive me for attacking you Uchiha-Sama."

Sasuke had on a smirk. "Why should I forgive you?"

"My lord I can train you in many ways."

"Every will. Lets us leave here." Dorei stood and followed Sasuke out. (We will deal with him later.)

With Haku lets just say all the Faceless minions where no match for her. Yugito on the other hand got the lucky draw and ran into the Jonin who was from the cloud. The Jonin was three heads taller then Yugito. The Jonin had her hair only to bid back. Her out fit would make most people have trouble keep there eyes of her. Lucky for Yugito she did not been that way. A deep v-neck dress that had to straps to hold it to the body. On the right side, it was cut so the person could move better. On of the sleeves came down and cover her arm. The other sleeve only came to the elbow. Any would say she could give tsunade a run for her money.

"Why is not little Yugito-Chan. So how is your mission going?" The Jonin ask.

"I gave it up when I found someone who was just like me."

"Like you. Ha as if. You are the only one of your kind. The last tail beast host." She said with a scornful tone.

"You are wrong for he is the strongest of us all and will build us a place to live with out hate full looks." Yugito show back. "He even told me he likes me for who I am, and for holding in the tail beast. Unlike you Aka who only like me because I had a tail beast in me."

Aka got into her stance getting ready to attack. "You are a detractor to your village."

"No I am loyal to my village hidden in the leaves. Not hidden in the clouds. My home is the leaf. I have friends there. And I hope to start a family there."

"Then I will bring you back to the village and they can set you strait." Aka said with an evil grin.

"You can try. Nevertheless, you would need to deal with the fourth, Tsunade-san, Kakashi sencei, and my teammate. Would you being willing to start a war just to take me back."

"You are fool Yugito-Chan think that they care about you they do not. All they want from you is the tail beast. That is what every one wants from you." Aka told Yugito not believing that Yugito would turn her back on the place she was born.

"All I want from her is her love." A voice called out from behind Aka. Aka, turn to see…

Leave reviews.

If any one can tell me what every Japanese word means they can get them self a cookie.


	5. a new team and the chuni exams

Ok for you people who still think I should give up go look at **Stephen Joseph Cannell. Stephen Joseph Cannell** failed English three times in high school. In addition, he went on to write many stories and TV shows. He writes phonically so his people need to figure out the word. There for if you think I have problems then look at this person.

Turns to see Naruto standing there with his sword drawn in his right hand sheath in his left. Yugito saw Naruto now had on a pair of brown shades. Aka look over Naruto seeing what level he is at. '_Low level no problem kill him and take Yugito back. No one would care._'

Aka pulled out three kunai and threw them at Naruto with neck brake speeds only to see them be blocked by Naruto's sword. Pulling out another kunai Aka attack Naruto head on to have it parried by Naruto sheath. Pulling another kunai into her left hand Aka attack again only to come to a stale-mate.

"your good kid I give you that. However you will die here." Aka said with an evil laugh.

"if you say so but I should tell you this. Killing me, and taking Yugito will bring the wrath of my Kaa-san and the leaf village after you. Also I have yet to shown you my face down card." Naruto replied with a small fox grin.

"face down card? We are not playing cards you twerp." Aka hissed.

"life is a game of luck and gambles each day we take the gamble of dieing. So I a way life is like a game of cards." Naruto chirped back as he jumped back. Naruto then dropped the sheath and pulled out a playing cards. "**karuto sou kaji**"

Naruto threw the card at Aka. Thinking it was nothing cut the card only to have it blow up in a big ball of fire. This sent her flying down the hallway.

"damn that hurt but you will need to do better then that. Gaki." Aka said as she got up.

Naruto pulled out two more cards pump some chackra into them and threw them. "**karuto sou kaze**". Aka tried to dodge them only to get cut. '_what the hell they did not hit me but I still go cut. Shit if this keeps up I may die time to bug out._' "you won this round pup but next time I will kill you." With a flash of lighting she was gone. Naruto ran over to Yugito.

"lets get going time to blow this place up." Naruto told her. Both ran out of the building.

Out side at the rally point .

Naruto and Yugito where the last two to make it there. Naruto look at every taking note of the extra person standing behind Sasuke as if he was a guard of some kind. Naruto look at Kakashi to see what was going on. Getting a nodded Naruto sent chakra into the paper bomb.

"**BOOM**."

The shooks way almost knock every one over. The only one to fall was Sasuke only to be caught by the person behind him. Naruto shook his head he had told every one it could take down the tower back home.

"ok Tazuna should be about done with the bridge now so lets go see." Kakashi spoke up to get them moving. As the team move out Naruto and Yugito noticed some one watching them. Naruto knew who it was and smiled. Yugito did not know who would be watching them but given that Naruto did not say any thing, it must be find. Yugito step closer to Naruto left side and took his hand. Naruto turn and smiled at Yugito and squeeze her hand a little. The two people watching both had a smirk on their face knowing they weir going to teas Naruto tell the day they or Naruto died. The bigger of the two spoke up first. "three months and the kid already got a girlfriend he works faster then you."

The short of the two laughs. "Are we counting Genin or how long we have been living there?"

"good point Itachi. So who was the guy who caught your brother?"

"I am not sure but the way he acts I would believe he is from the Chi clan. They wheir dead loyal to are clan. But why he is here I am not sure. But we need to keep an eye on him Kisame. Let us return Konan-chan is going to want to know about this."

"you know if Pain and what's his name find out about this we are all dead."

"I know that is why we need to be at the Chunin exams to prove where we stand. And think if the leaf has two of the seven swords men of the mist they will be the most powerful village to date. Plus with the new blood-line I do not think we need to worry to much as long as Pain does not find out. And as long as we make sure Zetsu does not find us we will be fine." With that both turn and left. Speaking of that little green man he pop up right after the two of them left. "Damn it I just miss them again. With them staying on a boat I have no chance at finding out what is going on." With that he also left.

------- three days later------

"man this is nice to be on the road again." Naruto yell as the group walk back to the leaf village.

"what about me Naruto. Aren't I nice to." Yugito ask.

"**Neko**-hime you are not nice." Yugito look like she was going to kill. "you are beautiful. I would rather be with you then travel the world. But if we both weir to travel the world then that would be heaven on earth." As he pull Yugito into a kiss at the end to get his point across. Yugito stop the K.I. as soon as she was kissed. Haku who was next to her father like figure watch them both before turning back to the scroll she was reading. '_so if I put to much chakra then the Jutsu could kill me._' Zabuza look at the to and was thinking black mail. Kakashi just look up for a moment then went back to his book. '_I miss you my __Icha, Icha, Paradaisu. However, Anko-Chan was right about this book but I do not get why he turn his back on his own teammates. But then again they are after Draylen and want both of them dead. So is he doing it to keep her safe or does he hate them._' Sasuke was fuming how he could not get Yugito for him self. The last member of the group just kept walking not caring what happen only making sure Sasuke was safe.

"you know what could be good when we get back Naruto-kun." Yugito ask after their short make-out session.

"You, me on a date or winning some money from Kaa-san and the Old Man?" Naruto ask.

"now you two do not forget when we get back we still need to turn in are report. Also we need to find Zabuza and Haku a place to stay." Kakashi told them. "now come on sooner we getter the better."

Yugito spoke up. "you mean sooner you can get to your girlfriend."

Kakashi sweat drop at this. '_damn they know me to well._'

"That does not matter let us get going."

**Dorei was thinking some things over in his head. '****_Kakashi is one of the best Jonin in the leaf village and train by the fourth so why is master Sasuke not being train by him. Would he not be honor to train an Uchiha? However, he took on a Senju and a no body. But it does not matter when I am done training Master Sasuke no one will be able to beat him_****.' **

**"Kakashi-san why do you have only a two man team?" Dorei ask hoping to get some answers.**

**"the third member would not work with the other two as a team. So we had him move to another team. I have heard he still does not work will but they follow his orders. So I guest it worked out in the end." Kakashi told him with out looking up from his book.**

**"May I ask who it was?"**

**Yugito and Naruto both look at Kakashi to see what he was going to do.**

**"Ask the ****_Uchiha_**** over there. He could tell you who it was, mainly because it was he. Before you start going how great the ****_Uchiha's_**** are I do not care only two of them in my book are any good." Kakashi spoke with anger in his voice. **

**"so you do not wish to have the honor to teach a Uchiha like Master Sasuke."**

**Naruto started to laugh at this. "Sasuke-Teme I did not know you swung that way." **

**Yugito picked up on it was will and started to laugh too. "yea Sasuke I did not picture you like that. Specially when you kept wanting me to go out with you."**

**Dorei look shocked. "You had an Uchiha ask you out and you turn him down. That would have been a great honor."**

**"honor all he want me for is because I lived with the Hyuga's and The fourth only because what happen with the Hyuga's." Yugito hissed at him. Every Uchiha she met said the same thing to her. Never in her life would she bow to them, back then, now, or in the future. Dorei was looking at the group as if they had gone crazy why would none of them want the honor of training or dating an Uchiha.**

**"I must talk to your Hokage about this. Sasuke would learn much under your teach." Dorei never finish since Kakashi, Naruto and Yugito all had blades up against him. All with piss of faces. "never say that again. Besides the Hokage can't put him back on this team." Kakashi told him as he single the others to stand down. "we took a team vote. Not even the council can put him back into team 7 '****_Team Demon.'_****" The Team Demon to him self. Kakashi the single his team to pick up the pace and to meat them up a head. Yugito and Naruto both nodded and pick up there pace. Kakashi look t Zabuza who single Haku and both of them picked up the pace. Kakashi look at Dorei and Sasuke.**

**"Dorei I do not know who you are or do not care. If you try, any things like you just did again or do any thing to hurt my team or the village. I will personally hunt you down and kill you. My team, the village, and my girlfriend come first to me. In addition, I should warn you that if you try to do any thing to me she would kill you. So do not try any thing." With that Kakashi took off to catch up with his team and Zabuza and Haku. Dorei and Sasuke kept at their own pace. **

**Hokage office three hours later.**

**"thank you for your report Kakashi. Now Dorei since you attack first before stopping you will be put under watch for few months to a year to make sure you are loyal. You and Sasuke are dismiss." Sasuke and Dorei left the offices. "ok now Zabuza I have four people telling me that I should let you join my village. You all ready know three of them the fourth one you will meat later. Since I have four people telling me this you will be place under 6 months of watch by an ANBU team. Now Haku since you did not attack only being a partner of Zabuza I will be able to place you strait into a team. Since Team Demon is short one person you will be place with them." Zabuza spoke up about the team.**

**"she no where near ready to be place on a Jonin team." **

**"she already knows her teammates Team Demon will not be place down in the books until all of them are Chunin or higher. Team Demon is know as Team 7." Haku who now hearing she would be place with her new friends look happy as any one could be.**

**"now since you are being place on there team both of you need to know a few things."**

**"Hokage-san they already know about the tail-beast." Kakashi told Minato. Who nodded his head.**

**"then you both need to know what I am about to tell you is a SSS-rank secret. Naruto his my son. He will be taking my name after he make Chunin so please do not tell any one about this."**

**"why are you telling us this Hokage-san?" Haku asks as she was looking at the two.**

**"you will be training at the Namikaze compound so no one know how strong they are or you are now. I believe there is a spy in the village who is working for someone out side. Since I can not find him I want to keep you powers hidden as long as we can."**

**Haku and Zabuza both nodded their heads.**

**"now that is taken care of I have a mission for you Zabuza but I will take to you about it later. You are all dismiss other then Zabuza." Every one nodded and left. Minato turn to Zabuza. "I have two missions for you the first is I want you to look for the spy but do not let any one know you are doing this. Next I want you to be a proctor at this coming Chunin exams I will place you for the third round."**

**"yes I thought I was not going to be able to do any thing."**

**"out side of the village but in side you can. The spy I believe may be a Genin since a lot of the info that has been leaked has been on new Chunin."**

**"I see then I will take my leave." With that he left. Five minutes later three people enter the office all had red hair with blue eyes. All three look like Jonin or Chunin.**

**"Hokage-san we come here to have our Genin enter the Chunin exams." Spoke up there leader.**

**'damn of all times they had to show up again. Damn if the Uzumaki find out about Naruto then there is going to be hell to pay. Wait I could use the clan thingy thing. No they will find out.'**

**"let me see his file." The leader handed him the files. 'd-rank only no c-rank missions yes this could work.' **

**"We have heard there is a team with one person missing on it. there for we have a person to place on that team. **Datenshi come here." The youngest person step up. He had his red hair cut short into spikes. With blood red shirt and black pants. He had a short sword on his back.

"this Datenshi the heir to the clan. He is also are best Genin there for making him leader of your best two man team would bring victory to him and clan." Minato started to laugh at this.

"team 7 has three members now and if they did not Datenshi would not be able to be the leader of that team. Their leader is Kakashi then Naruto Senju how I know will most likely be taking my seat when I step down. If he tried to become the leader, he would, ether gets his teammates killed, or he would die himself."

"who is their new teammate and the other person on team 7."

"their new team mate goes by the name of Haku. She has a Kekkei Genkai from the land of water. Their last teammate is Yugito the ninja that cloud gave the leaf village so we would not come after them."

Datenshi spoke up for the first time. "you have a Cloud bitch on your best team. Remove her and place me with team 7 I will make it better then it was before." With in a blink of an eye he was sent across the room from a punch that came behind him.

"do not talk about my son girlfriend like that again. You should thank your luck at that I got to you first not my son. The last time someone called her that my son all most killed her. I only hit you." Every one turn to look at the newest person in the room. Tsunade look like she was going to kill Datenshi. Datenshi slowly stood up. "I would forbid your son to go near her if you care about him."

"Datenshi stop now before you get yourself killed. We are leaving but Datenshi will be place on team 7 and will be the leader of that team."

"if he wants to he must battle Naruto to be the leader and to be place on the team." Minato told them. "you should also start planning where you are going to bury him. My son will not like hearing about what Datenshi said about his girlfriend." With that they left. "tomorrow will be the duel."

"Naruto will need to be ready for him. But knowing him he will most likely kill the kid before he even moves. Not one C-rank mission and Naruto has done a S-rank."

Tsunade now was sending Minato death glares. "you sent my son on a S-rank mission." She yelled at as she grabs him and started to shake him.

"it started out as a C-rank until Orochimaru showed up. So I up it to S-rank so no one would find out about it. other wise it would be A-rank since they ran into Zabuza of the Bloody Mist. Who now and his daughter are both Leaf ninja's. his daughter Haku will be place on your son team since they are short one."

Tsunade let go of him and sat down but still sent him death glares.

"so the snake showed up what did he want."

"I will give you three guess first two do not count."

"again damn him. Has that pervert came back yet."

"he sent me something I think you like to know. Orochimaru plans to attack the Leaf during the Chunin Exams. He tried to get Sand to take part but they told me they will not but will play along till the time is right. I also believe he has talk to a few other villages to help him and clans."

"the **Uzumaki?"**

**"no they hate him for kidnapping a few of there people. But them showing up again like this can only mean one thing they want this kid to become the next Hokage."**

**"but they are not part of the leaf." Tsunade now look worried.**

**"Yes and no. They are part of The Land of Fire but not of The Leaf Village. It just gives me on big head ache."**

**"I see then we better get Naruto ready since I know he will beat him into the ground just for bad mouthing Yugito. The Uchiha's are still up set about that time." Tsunade told Minato as she got up. "I will give you my report after this all taken care of. I will be at the compound. Oh one more thing if I or Naruto find out about you misses treating Shinzune in any way we will." She left the threat hanging in the air with that she left.**

**Later that day Namikaze compound**

**"Ok you three I plan on giving you a Jutsu that no one can copy you must learn it." Minato told Naruto, Yugito, and Haku.**

**"All of you must pop the water blown with your chakra to make it to the next stage. If you can learn this by the time the Chunin exams come around then you three should have no problem with it."**

Naruto new something else was going on. "ok dad was up. First Kaa-san comes home and has me run throw my skills real fast then you teaching us your Rasengan."

"the **Uzumaki clan heir wants to be place on your team. To make it worse the clan wants him as the team leader." Every one but Haku started to laugh.**

**"dad did you tell them to jump off a cliff." Naruto ask as he laugh.**

**"you are to duel him tomorrow. Do not show him any thing. I should also tell you he called Yugito cloud you get the idea."**

**The K.I. coming from Naruto shot into the roof. Haku started to back away a little from it.**

**"I hope they know where they are going to bury him. Because they are going to need a grave after I am done with him. That's if they have any thing left over from him." Naruto now look like was ready to kill the kid who said that. Naruto then ran throw hands seals "****shadow clones." ****Soon hundred Naruto where standing in the training field.**

**"ok all of you pop this blown any way with only using your chakra." All of the clones nodded there head.**

**'****_I hope the Uzumaki heir can keep up with mine if not then he will die. Then again, he should never have said any thing about Naruto girlfriend._****' Ran threw Minato's mind at the moment as he watch his son learn the Rasengan. '****_If he tries this hard he will have it done by diner_****. ****_Ether way Naruto will not lose to someone who ever seen real action before.' _**** "Pop" **

**"Hey dad what's next?" Naruto called out after one of his clones pop a blown.**

**'****_not even five minutes. And it took me three years just to master it._****'**

**-noon the next day.-**

**"so this is Naruto. I must say I am disappointed. I pictured you being stronger." **Datenshi said with a smirk. Datenshi had blood red pants and shirt with black ninja sandals. On his back he had a sword.

"You must be strait up Tai Jutsu then. What a shame I came here believing I would have a person who could put up some sort of a fight."

Naruto look at him with a bored look. '_Ok one this guy is cocky. Two he just like Sasuke. Three he badmouth Neko-Hime. He has a sword but no kunai on himself. Most of his Jutsu must deal with a sword of some kind. That's find by me thanks to last night I got the Rasengan down pat. Neko-Hime is only on the second part of it. same as Haku but she looks like ready to move to the next part. There is a lot of water here may be I could do hidden mist to keep under cover._'

"are you done ranting and raving."

"watch your mouth I will be the next Hokage. My family is making sure of it. when I beat you he will know I am the best choice since you are post to be better the everyone here."

"hey old man can we get this started I promises Neko-Hime when I was done here we could go to a movie. But I fear I'm going to be stuck here all day because this guy does not SHUT-UP."

Datenshi now was piss off, first his opponent come with no weapons and now he is telling him to shut-up. '_Who does he think he is talking to I will show him who is stronger._'

Datenshi threw every thing to the wind no longer thinking logical. "die!" he pulls out his sword and charges Naruto. Naruto unseals his sword and unsheathes it blocking the strike with ease. Datenshi came in with a house full of strikes.

'_left, right, thrust, backhand, round house backhand, down to right, up to left, right, right, head, head, head, head, what the hell his moves are to easy to OH shit reverse cut._'

Naruto only barely picked up on the cut that was aim for his chess. Naruto pushed back Datenshi to look him over to see if he missed any thing. Datenshi got into a stance that Naruto never seen or heard about. Minato look shocked only one other person knew how to use that stance but that was a last resort but here Datenshi is doing it early on in this fight. Naruto look at the stance then got into his stance. Datenshi charge with a corkscrew attack. Naruto jumped back to keep out of rang only to get a small cut on his face.

'_so he can use the wind to bad for him so can I._' Naruto got into a stance that he made up for his own style. Turning so his right side faces Datenshi, Naruto had his hands pinky to pinky on his sword at chess level. Tsunade who was watching had a small smile on his face. She remember when he tried it against one of his Sencei's. Shinzune who also watching knew what the move he was about to do could do. Minato look at tsunade and Shinzune who both had a small smile on their faces. Minato walked over to them.

"what is your son doing?" Minato asked Tsunade.

"he doing one of the few moves that not even the Sharingan or the Byakugan can follow. His Sencei wanted him to come up with his own style to fight the Sharingan and the Byakugan, or any other Jutsu that works like them. Therefore, this is what he came up with. Kakashi told me it works since he tried to find a counter for it and his other Sencei has told me the same thing. Only way to stop it is have a big sword or be able to dodge it at the last moment. Even then it his hard to get away from it. But it uses it on the defense there is nothing Datenshi can do to get away." She shacks her head as she finish's telling Minato. Naruto waited till Datenshi got ready to attack before he made his move. A flint to the front made Datenshi jump out of the way and brake his line of site with Naruto. Naruto seeing this ran threw hand seals. Slowly a mist started to crawl in covering the whole field in a thick mist. Datenshi started to look around for him.

"8 choices."

"What the."

Out side of the mist, tsunade and Shinzune both had big grins on their faces.

"Shinzune I think I'm going to feel sorry for the kid if Naru-chan is going to do what I think he is doing."

Minato was about to ask what when he heard Naruto speak. "8 choices."

Back in the mist Datenshi now was on his guard not knowing where Naruto would come from.

"Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical vein, Neck vein, Brain. Kidneys, Heart. Which one should I go after."

Datenshi was looking around him trying to find Naruto in the mist with no luck. Datenshi in his mind was not doing to well with Naruto talking like he was going to kill him. Datenshi started to do hand seal. "Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique." He aim it at no one only tried to get rid of the mist. Only to hear a fire Jutsu being called out "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique"

"sorry but the mist stays there fore you can not see what I am doing." Naruto called out after the two Jutsu ran into one other making more mist to cover the field. Datenshi now was in a panic not only he could not see but also he could not use any water style Jutsu or Wind. Datenshi started to do hand seals then vanish. Naruto felt the chakra spike but did nothing knowing it was not a water or wind Jutsu. Naruto jumped up into a tree that was in the mist to stay off the ground in cause of earth Jutsu. Naruto knew if the fight where play out as a long wait Datenshi would most likely get inpatient and attack. If he where to attack now Naruto would pull out the fight as long as he could know longer the fight went the more tired Datenshi would get. '_Thank you Sencei's and Kami for the stamina of un godly extent._'

Datenshi stayed under ground for five minutes waiting for Naruto to come looking for him. Datenshi was getting bored of waiting so he took the attack. Doing a small wind Jutsu he blow the mist out of the field to see Naruto setting in a tree with what look like a flute.

"oi look at who decided to show up." Naruto called out with a wave. Naruto resealed his flute then jump down with his sword.

"so shawl we get this party on the roll again a?"

Datenshi charge again only to have his cut stop by Naruto's sheath.

"My sheath is made out of the same metal as my sword and with a few seals to make it almost un-brake able. It can even stand up to one of the Seven-Mist Swords Men swords. So give up you can't win this fight. I am far above your Chunin I may even be Jonin already."

Datenshi did not give up he kept attacking hoping to get a hit. Naruto seeing this countered him and had him on the ground with his sword pointing at Datenshi heart.

"give up you lost." Naruto told him with murder in his voice. Datenshi let go of his sword and made a move to stand up. Naruto let him stand up before making a quick cut to his face.

"That is for insulting Neko-Hime. If you ever do that again there will not even be a hair left for you family when I am finished with you." Naruto pickups his sheath, and sheathed his sword and resealed it back into his coat. Naruto walk back to where his family was standing.

"I showed every but nothing at the same time." Naruto told them.

"yes we saw that good job now do not keep Yugito waiting." Tsunade told her son. Naruto nodded before running off. Minato walked over to the two **Uzumaki who weir watching the match. **

**"now I do not want to hear about this later the match is over and he lost so give it up for asking me to do any thing. Any way you heard what Naruto said I believe it would be for the best to not place them on the same team. Unless you have any thing else take you heir and leave my compound." Minato told them then walked away.**

**-----time skip Chunin exam----**

**Naruto, Yugito, and Haku where walking back from team training when they heard shouting. Naruto look at the two of them. both nodded all three ran to where they heard the yelling. They saw a guy in black suit with a black hat with what look like cat ears on the top. On his face he had purple markings of some kind. Behind was a blond girl who had her hair in four tails. She had on a blue long sleeve shirt and skirt that went down to mid calves. On her back she had on a large metal object. Both had Sand headbands on. The person in black with make-up on had a small boy in his hands.**

**"Kankuro put the kid down."**

**"I will as soon as I teach him a lesson." Kankuro reach back to pull off what ever was rapped up on his back. Naruto walked up. "Dealer was a three showing. I have an Ace showing with 12 totals. Hit or stay."**

**Kankuro look at him as if he was nuts. "who the hell are you?"**

**"Me I am the Fox Gambler. And you are holding the thirds grandson. If you would please put him down I would not like to get into any fights. Beside my team all ready took out your two teammates."**

**Kankuro turn to see his sister being pin on the ground by Haku and saw Yugito holding Gaara who had a paper seal on his head. **

**"I would stay if I weir you. If you hit there is a high chance of busting." Naruto spoke in a know it all voice. Kankuro set the thirds grandson down on the ground and back up. Naruto made hand signs to tell his teammates to let them go. **

**"Konohamaru take your friends a leave please." Naruto told Konohamaru as he pick himself up.**

**"ok boss." With that, him and his friends left. Haku and Yugito stood next to Naruto as Kankuro teammates stood up. **

**"hey Teme you and your team can come out now."**

**Sasuke and his two teammates stepped out from behind the tree they weir in.**

**"Naruto-kun your so cool finding us there." **Toyo dries out. "I bet your two teammates .."

"Toyo they knew before I said any thing." Naruto cut in so he would not need to hear her talk. Naruto turning back to the sand ninja look the three over. When Naruto eyes landed on the redhead he started to smile.

"hey Gaara how have you been?" Naruto ask. Walking over to him and putting his hand out to shack Gaara's. Gaara took it.

"I am doing will Senju-san. It has been some time." Gaara spoke with a bored voice. Temari jumped on to Naruto back giving him a big hug.

"Naruto you change some much." Now knowing who it was. Kankuro still was trying to put every thing into place. Yugito was gritting her teach trying not and kill Temari for hugging her boyfriend. Haku place her hand on Yugito to calm her down a little.

"Temari please stop hugging me some much I do not think Neko-Hime likes you hugging me." Temari blush a little before letting him go.

"sorry but it nice to see you again." Temari then turn and bowed to his two teammates. "I am sorry for any trouble I have done."

Yugito spoke up. "it's find just keep your hands off my Naruto-kun." She then ran and grabbed Naruto into big hug from the back and pulled him away from Temari. Toyo shouted out at that.

"Your Naruto-kun when has he ever been yours. He could never love you. He loves me he only doing it to make you feel good. You will see one day he will dump you and come to me."

"Toyo I love Neko-Hime. I would never leave her besides we have too many things in common not to be in love." Naruto told Toyo.

Sasuke jump down. "I see you know the dope already. I am Sasuke Uchiha this years class rooky." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Gaara I forgot to ask last time we talk how have you been sleeping."

Gaara and a small smile then he spoke. "better thanks to Ero-Sannin as you call him. We must get going I hope to see you in the Chunin exams. Do not let me down I wish to see how strong you are since I never seen you train or fight before."

"I will be there good to see you guys again." With that, both teams left, leaving Sasuke and his teammates behind. Sasuke was fuming again.

'_Naruto this Naruto that. All the Jonin talk about him as if he is the second coming of the fourth. He only knows how to use a sword since he never uses any Jutsu. However, never the less I will defeat him and be one-step closer to reaching my goal. But ninja from other villages know about him._'

Sasuke and his team left soon after.

Next day

Team Demon walk up the stairs to the second floor to hear Sasuke talking.

"move out of the way and drop the Genjutsu."

"Sasuke you idiot that was to help keep the weak ones out of this Teme." Naruto groan as he and his team move to the next floor. Before they could make it to the next floor they heard someone shout out at them. They turn to see a person in a green jump suit with orange sweat bans. His hair was like a bowl and what look like a bush for eye brows.

"thank you I am Rock Lee I wish to challenge you to a fight Naruto-San." Lee ask.

"I am honor you wish to fight. But are sencei ask us no to fight unless we must. Only a few know how strong we are. We like to keep it that way. But after the exams I would not mind sparing with you." Naruto told lee who look a little down at that, but as soon as he heard after the exams, he jumped right back up.

"thank you Naruto-San if I can not make it to the end of the exams I will run 100 laps around the village. If I can not do that I will."

"Lee you do not need to do that we can do it any time after the exams ok." Naruto tried to calm him down.

"I under stand." Naruto nodded his head and turn to leave when he heard someone else call out. Once more he turn to see a tall more bushier eyebrows person standing next to Lee.

"so you are Kakashi students." The man said.

"who are you?" Haku ask.

"I am Might Guy. Did you know your Kakashi first students." He told them.

"do you know are sencei?" Haku ask again.

"know him. We are rivals 50-49 in my favor." Guy beam. Naruto and his teammates look worried. '_is this guy on something?_' ran threw head all at once. They slowly back up hoping to sneak out of there. Only to have Guy standing behind them Naruto hand started to twitch until Yugito grabbed it.

"tell Kakashi that I would like to challenge him again." With that, he left. As soon has he was gone Naruto turn to Lee.

"hey Lee can you do me a Favor. When you see Sasuke Uchiha challenge him to a fight we need to nock him down a peg or two. Also do not do any thing fancy he will copy it."

"the so un youthful to copy someone else work. However, I will challenge the Uchiha I do wish to see how good he is." Lee said with fire in his eyes.

"Thanks Lee we better get going. Later." Naruto told him before running off with his team. Few minutes later team 7 walking to the exam room was full of Genin want bees. Naruto lead his team over to a corner in the room to watch would happen. The corner was close to the other rookies from Yugito class. Five minutes later Lee walk in with a big smile on his face and gave a thumb up to Naruto and his team. Few minutes later Sasuke and his team walk in with a beaten up Sasuke. A few minutes later Naruto notices a few key words.

"I want to know about Gaara of the desert, Rock Lee, Yugito Nii, Haku Momochi, and Naruto Senju." Sasuke ask a white hair Genin with glass. Naruto made a few hand sign to his team. Both nodded knowing what was going on. They to wanted to see how much this person had on them. getting and walking over they got there to see Lee's last mission.

"4 C-rank mission. Lets see Yugito Nii, Haku Momochi, and Naruto Senju. All are on the same team. Yugito comes from the cloud village in hope to keep peace she is the ji.." he never finish since Naruto grabbed all of his cards and threw them to Yugito.

"burn them. and you I look forwards to killing traitor you smell to much like snakes for my liking and I smelt someone like you in waves. Good bye." Naruto slam a fest into the mans gut sending him throw a wall.

"put that on your cards."

Every one in the room was looking at them Naruto release some of his chakra in a flair to show them bring it. Yugito signal that the cards had been burn. They move back to there corner of the room. The man that Naruto punch tried to get back up only to cough up blood and fall back down again. Yugito look around the room notes that a grass ninja had her eyes on the group for to long.

"_grass ninja has been looking at us for to long."_

"_I saw that too Yugito-san. Naruto-kun any ideas?"_ Yugito was one of the few people Yugito allowed to call Naruto, Naruto-kun.

"_Do nothing. I been thinking I saw we place some mirrors around the room to spy on people when we are sitting down. I place slug in key areas Haku you place the mirrors there and Neko-Hime place a Genjutsu over them. Make sure no one will see it_."

Both of them nodded. Every one watching them knew they work will as a team since they talked in code. In a minute they had the room set. Two Genin teams got up and left saying they are not going to wait for this. The Genin who smelt of snakes had to have his teammates take him since he still was having trouble breathing. Seeing this Naruto summon a small red toad.

"Hey Gamakichi can you give this to the old man." Naruto handed Gamakichi a small scroll. Gamakichi knew old man was a key word for Naruto's dad.

"also give this one to Kaa-san." Gamakichi took both scrolls and place them on his back.

"no problem Naruto who needs what first."

"Kaa-san first then the old man. If you do this later I will get you a bag of chips."

"Ok boss you got it." With that, he puffs away.

"_Neko-Hime do you still smell snakes in here or is it me."_

"_I smell it too. I think it is the grass-Nin but I could be left over."_

"_we need to keep an eye on him."_

Five minutes later ten team left. Haku look around the room a lot of the teams where getting up to leave. It was not till two hours later did the Procter walk in. only 26 team where still in the room. The Procter look over at Naruto team. '_So that's team 7 that the Hokage and Kakashi keep talking about. He also got us a traitor. Thanks to him I got to do this._'

"ok to all the teams still here you passed the first part of the exams. It was change thanks to the Procter who was post to doing this got called away to deal with a problem."

"bang" a flash bomb went off.

"Oh please Kami it not who I think it is."

"I think it is Naruto-kun."

"We are so dead."

As the smoke cleared team seven worst fear came true standing on the broken desk was there Sencei girlfriend. Anko Mitarashi stood in a tan trench cloak over a net shirt with a tan skirt. She had her purple hair back into on spiky tail.

"all right you think you are done think again. All of you get to training ground 44 in 20 minutes or you fail. Now move it."

That's it for this chapter leave a review. I hate kabto or what ever is that guys name so I got rid of him early one. later


	6. the count down to the end

"_Talk_"- team seven code or and hand signs

Do not own Naruto

"Welcome to the Forest Of Death. This is where you will be taking the next part of the exam." Anko told the Genin. "For the next five days you will be in there."

"_Should we amp this up guys?"_

"_Lets_."

Naruto spoke up. "You know I think that looks like a good place to have a picnic."

"Five days with no food please we have done worst then that." Yugito told everyone.

"I bet we can beat this with in a day or less." Naruto told his team deafeningly so every one heard him. Kunai across past Naruto cheek who look unfazed by it. Anko land behind Naruto with a kunai out up against his neck.

"You real think so. ANBU do not go in there." She told him as she lick the blood of his cheek. "You got some good tasting blood."

She turns around suddenly holding the kunai up against a grass ninja neck. Who had the first kunai in his tong?

"If you have death wishes do not sneak up on me again." Anko told her.

"Ku ku ku. I am sorry but the blood gets me all amps up. Also your kunai cut some of my hair." She told Anko.

Naruto started to do hand signs to his teammates.

"_Snake but is the grass ninja he smells too much like him not to be. His two teammates are unknown keep any eye on them. Look but do not turn."_

Both nodded there heads. Anko walk back over to the hut.

"Ok your mission is to get these two scrolls from the other teams. You will each get one at random so no one will know who has what." What Anko did not see is was the grass ninja and Naruto making hands seals to summon something. Naruto told the small slug to hid in the hut to tell them what each team got. He then told a small white fox to take out the snake that had been summoned. Both nodded and left. Naruto watch them sneak into the hut. A few minutes later, the fox came back nodding his head at Naruto telling him it had been done. Anko had handed out forms that need to be sign. Team 7 took and waited to last to sign them so they could pick up Naruto's slug to find out who had what scroll. After Team 7 went threw hand picked up a heave scroll they went to there gate.

"Ok Yugito what is the plan." Naruto ask knowing they need to put some acts on.

"I say we find a place and camp. Then go hunting."

"The odd would be in are favors then ok let's going."

A few minutes later every one heard Anko voice.

"The second exam begins now."

All of the teams shot into the forest. As soon as team 7 was away from the gate, they move into a formation that works best for them with Yugito on point followed by Haku with Naruto on the tail. This was they could cover one other. Yugito smelled the air for any thing that should not be there.

"_Snake three large ones are coming this way."_

"_Snake Teme wants us out of the way. Any thing else."_

"_Two ninja are with them. Most likely to gage are skills."_

"_How soon till they are here. And can we sneak around them."_

"_No luck we are going to fight."_

"_Yugito-san I'm with Naruto we should try to save our skills for the next round."_

"_Ok but they still will follow us no matter what."_

"_Yugito-san what team is close by maybe we can steal their scroll and then make a run for it."_

"_I have a mist team, the sound team, a cloud team that's it."_

"_The cloud team has an earth scroll. Are they fighting any one?"_

"_Yes them and the mist team."_

"_Just are luck both villages that hate you two the most."_

"_Naruto-kun I think we should wait till they are done then move in."_

"_I'm with Haku on that one."_

"_Same here but lets us watch but we need to get the snakes off are trail_."

"_Shadow clones would do it. With a little blood on them."_

"_Ok here I go."_ Naruto made 12 shadow clones. They then place a small bit of blood on each of them. After that, they spit up to draw off the snakes.

"_It work they are stopping lets move I think the fighting is almost done."_

Team 7 came up to a small clearing to see the mist team all laying on the ground and the cloud team sitting under cover.

"Haku can you knock them out from here."

"I can Naruto-kun."

Haku took aim and sent three needles at the cloud team. All three fell into a death like state. Haku nodded and they jumped down taking the earth scroll and leaving.

"_Naruto-kun why did you leave the heave scroll for them?"_

"_We only need the earth. This way they still have a chance to move on but I do not think they will make it."_

"_How so Naruto-kun."_

"_Haku they took on the other team head first from the looks of it. If they keep doing that they most likely die but I do hope they live if they fail."_

"_Same here even if I no longer live there I was still born there. But the leaf is now my home."_

Team 7 all nodded at that knowing they all where born or grew up some were else but the Leaf village was their home now no matter what.

"_Let's pick up the pace I do not want to get attack by any one. Also I say we blow the record out of the water_."

Team 7 was making their way to the tower when they ran into a grass Genin. Who was standing with two large snakes behind her?

"Ku ku ku. You are very hard to find Naruto-kun." She told them.

"Since we are in a rush please move." Naruto told him.

"I can not do that since I have not seen how strong you are yet." She replied.

"Will you can see it in the third round of the exams if you make it that far." Said Haku.

"I heard you have a rare blood-line." She said to Haku.

The two snake shot forward at Naruto and Yugito forcing them to fight back. Naruto unsealed his sword forming wind chakra into his blade bring it down onto the snake only to have it dodge it. The snake charge again. Naruto jumped up to the right doing hand seals. "**Aisu Doragon Faia."**** An ice dragon shot at the snake. The snake hit it head only to find it to blow up into a ball of flames that burn it away. Naruto ran back to Haku to help her out. Yugito was wanted to try out the new Jutsu they had learned. Gathering chakra to her hand and form it into a small blue ball. "****Rasengan."**** Yugito slam it into the snakes head as she jump onto it head. The snake puff away likes Naruto's after his Jutsu hit it. As soon as Yugito landed, she ran to Haku's side.**

**"I see you are strong Naruto-kun." The grass ninja told him as he jump back. "It's a sham that I could not get you to join me. However, I still will get another to take your place. With my help he will be far stronger then you Naruto-kun. Once he at the level I want him at. The Sharingan will be mine and you will not be able to stop me." With that, she sunk into the ground. Team 7 stayed on their guard to make sure it was not a fake.**

**"****_She is gone now. What do we do and who was she Naruto-kun."_**

**"_I think she was the snake."_**

**"_So the snake is in the forest."_**

**"_Yes. However, why does every one think the Sharingan is that great? _**_Onii-Chan does not does not think they are that great and he even has them."_

"_I have heard about the Sharingan but I never seen it in combat until I join the team. Even then, sencei only used it to fight with us. So why is it so great?"_

"_It can copy any Jutsu it sees that's why we have a seal on us to make it so they can't copy my Jutsu we use. The other thing it tells the person what way the enemy will attack and how they will. Because of that, I made a fighting style that makes it almost impossible to follow my movements. I hope to show Sasuke-Teme just because of his eyes it does not make you the best."_

"_Let's get moving again no point standing around here_." Yugito who now spoke up.

"_Ok buy at are best speed. No point in standing around here_."

Five minutes later team 7 was standing inside the tower.

"So what are we post to do now?" Haku asks.

"I think we open the scrolls." Answered Yugito.

"Ok." Naruto pulled out the two scrolls then past one to Haku who was next to him. Both open the scrolls then threw them on the floor. Smoke started to flow out of the scrolls.

"Two hours you beat the last recorded by a long shot. Well done team 7." Minato told them as the smoke cleared. "You have five more days tilled the end so take it easy."

"Old man Orochimaru is after Sasuke-Teme team." Naruto told him. "I still do not see why those eyes are so great."

"Thank you for telling me this Naruto. The Sharingan is a great help to this village but those who use it miss use it to much. But thanks to it we have learn many Jutsu." Minato told them.

"If you say so old man. I still aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Naruto fell to the ground trying to grab his eye. As soon as he started to scream, he stops falling into a coma. Minato was next to him as soon as he hit the ground. Two ANBU showed up right after wards.

"Both of you go get lady Tsunade tell her son needs her now. Move." Minato yelled at them. Turning to his son's two teammates. "Give me a hand moving him."

Both ran forward to help him move their teammate.

Thirty minutes later

"Well Tsunade how is he?" Minato ask when Tsunade step out of the hospitable room.

"He is in a coma. From what I can tell, it looks like someone was trying to change his DNA. However, what I do not get only his eyes have been change. I need to run the DNA test to see what DNA his has been change too. The only good thing is he will be up and about in about three days, I hope."

"You hope?"

"I ran a few tests in there to see what was going on with his DNA. All the test showed his DNA was changing to about 1% Uchiha DNA. That would mean he could use the Sharingan like copy Jutsu and any thing else it can do. However, not suffer from the down side effects like going blind. It may change even more I am note sure. However, this is cretin what ever happens he will only be come stronger. With his teammates, all ready Jonin level they could be the next Sannins. If they keep improving the way they are, they will be Sannin level by the end of the third part. Therefore, the Team name you gave them does work. I seen there spars they all go all out. If Naru-Chan does get some of the Sharingan then we well need to make sure he can keep the snake off, of him. Also do not forget about Pain may make a move too if Naru-Chan gets to strong."

"That's why you wanted me to have them train where no one could see them. Then show how strong they weir at the exams knowing this would every village want to be are friends. But rock will not join no matter what happens."

Tsunade sat down next to Minato before speaking. "Sand will join us since they have a tail beast. Cloud maybe they have the eight tail. Mist has none so they are out of it. Rock as one or two. The other ones are in smaller villages and once the see how strong we are, they will want us as their ally no matter how many tail beast they have. In addition, those who do not sign any friend ship packs most likely have a tail beast. Cloud will hate to see Yugito growing so strong but once they find out who she dating they may change. Also what are going to do about them trying to under hands us with her?"

Minato look at the floor. "I sent word to talk to their Kage alone. When he met, I told him what Yugito told me. He was shocked I even saw it in his eyes. He told me like us he had an old war hawk that made deals behind his back. Also told me Orochimaru wanted him to join in on the attack. He will be sending his other tail beast for two reasons. One to aid us in the attack. The next one his get him away from cloud he fears there is going to be a civil war. Killer Bee as he called him knows once here he will join the leaf under no orders unless they are from himself in person will he return to Cloud. However, what has me worried is the rebels are getting help from an unknown group. Sencei told me he has found a small group of them here in the village."

Tsunade stood up. "I need to run the test but he should be fine. Tell that pervert of a sencei of yours we may need him soon." With that, she left.

Minato got up and walked into the room to see Naruto hooked up to a dozen different equipment. Minato sat down next to Naruto's bed.

"Please pull threw. I can't lose you like I did with your mother." He whispered hoping no one heard him.

Out side, the window a Root ANBU took off as soon as she heard what Minato said. Five minutes later, she was kneeing in front of Danzo.

"Lord Danzo I have found something that you may find useful. Naruto Senju is the son of Minato Namikaze. He must send his son to Tsunade to keep hidden. I have concluded that his son as the nine-tail beast sealed in him. This is only from what I have been able to pick up on him talking to Tsunade."

"I see this may become me problem to my plan. Unless we can get him to join us. Had he made it to the third round of the Exams?"

"Yes Lord Danzo."

"Then I will talk to the Fourth to see if I can train him. All I need is five minutes then he is mine. Do you know how strong he is?"

"His teams are almost Jonin level. Tsunade believe if they keep moving the way they are, they will be Sannin level in a month. From what I picked up he may be already Sannin level."

"I see. I could tell him I could make him stronger if he lets me train him. Any thing else."

"Yes his father had them all learn the **Rasengan be fore they enter the Chunin Exams."**

**"Teaching him already. It does not matter I must make plans to get him. Sai I know you are near I want you try to get Naruto want to be train by me. Yoshi keep an eye on the nine tail beast at all times we may need to take him by force if need to be."**

**"I will do it Lord Danzo."**

**Five days later.**

**In side the tower in the forest of death. Seven teams made it two the final round. Team 7, team 8, team 10, team 12, all of them where rookies from the Leaf. Team 9 and Team 2, where a year older other then Sasuke. The Sound team made it, as well as a Sand team. Team 7 look all in good shape other then Naruto who had bandages around his eyes with the shades he got from Gato over them. He had his hand on Yugito shoulder to make sure he was on the right place. Even with using his chakra to feel around him he still wanted to make sure he knew where he was. Both of his teammates talked aloud-in code since they could not use hand signs to talk. On Naruto shoulder, he had a small slug to help him walk. Naruto wanted to summon a fox but was, told not to since showing to much would not be good. Naruto place a Genjutsu over the slug to hide it from every one. The slug told him who all made it.**

**"Since we have an odd number of Genin one of you will move onto the next round with out needing to fight." Zabuza told them.**

**Naruto knew they wanted him to be given it but he told them no. Doing this would look like he was given pardon because of whom his family was. The screen showed the name.**

**"Sasuke Uchiha will not be fighting."**

**Naruto was stumped at the name when he heard it. Naruto had heard a rumor that the Uchiha team got attack by the Snake. Therefore, if he was getting the pass then it must be true. They give the pass if someone needed it if no one needed it they give it to a Different village's team.**

**"Ok first up are." Zabuza looks up at the screen. It shows. "Naruto Senju vs. Negi Hyuga. Every one else leave the arena."**

**Yugito and Haku both gave Naruto a squeeze on his shoulder to tell him to safe. Negi look at Naruto as if he was nuts then smirk think it was going to be an easy win.**

**"You should just give up. I have won this match before we even started. It is my destiny to win. You can't even see." Negi told him as he activated his Byakugan and spots the Genjutsu on Naruto shoulder but cannot tell what its hiding only knows it is there. Naruto started to walk around the room counting silently.**

**"Ten, nine, eight ok here." Naruto stop a few feet away from a wall. Then turns to look at Negi. **

**"You will need to stay at fewer eight feet away to do your 64 palms thingy. There for to counter it I will stay with in seven feet of you. To close and they can counter to far they will move out of the way of the attack." Naruto told him as he got into a stance. Naruto waited to see what would happen. The slug told him Negi was waiting for him. Naruto took off his shades and sealed them into his coat to keep them safe. He then got on one knee with his left hand a few inches off the ground he sent a pulse of chakra threw his hand to feel where Negi was. Naruto stood back up and pulled out what look like a steak knife. Naruto held it in a reveres grip with the blade pointing out. Negi saw this figured he was going to cut him once he attack. Negi still believe he was faster then him no matter what Naruto did. Negi charge at him trying to close his Tenketsu. Negi came in with his right hand first trying for Naruto's heart to end then and now. Naruto threw back his left shoulder and tried to slice Negi with the knife only able to get arm. Negi pulled back. **

**'****_How did I know I was going for his heart? He is blind and I made no noise to tell him where I was at._****'**

Naruto was hoping he cut more then the arm. However, the chances where slim that he cut the muscle or nerves of Negi's arm. Naruto got back into his stance.

"How did you know I was aiming for your heart when you can not see?" Negi ask.

"I felt you move using the air around us to tell me where you were at. Once you move, I just counted until I needed to move out of the way. Since I was 12 feet away from you I counted to five then turn." Naruto answered. Naruto continued. "By the way we write are own fate."

Naruto took his blade and cut his bandages around his eyes. Sasuke sencei was screaming bloody murder. Kakashi had a small smirk on under his mask. Every one else was just plain shocked. Naruto eyes where an electric blue with nine tomoe in each eye. Orochimaru who was watching now was trying to find a way to get Naruto to join him.

"Fate did not give me these eyes. If I could, I would get rid of them but it seems some people must have other to be the strongest. For me I only want to be strong so I can protect my family and friends."

Naruto put away his knife and brought out his sword then unsheathed it. Before Naruto got into his person stance that only those who train with him knew he unsealed his shades. Negi looked at it not sure what to do. Naruto charge at him with a reveres cut. Negi started to weave in and out of the cuts having a hard time seeing what way they would come from. Sasuke has his Sharingan activated only to see that he could not copy Naruto's movements no matter what all he saw was random moves. He felt someone move up behind him.

"You are not going to be able to copy them. My Naru-chan made that style you are seeing just to counter the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It took him five years to make. If some one with out the Sharingan and the Byakugan would go up against that they would still be defeated." Sasuke turn to see Tsunade standing behind him. She had stop on her way to Naruto's team to tell him. Before she left, she told him on more thing. "Oh one more thing you will not be able to copy any of his Jutsu he uses he made sure of it or any of his teammates as well." With that, she moved on.

Negi was still trying to keep from being cut.

'How in the world is he able to this? I can't even see it coming.'

Naruto jump back and started to hand seals. "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu"** the water dragon shot at Negi who just stood there. "**Rotation**" Negi started to spin blocking the attack.

"As I said be fore fate as deem me the winner of this match."

Naruto started to make hand seals again. A mist started to roll into the room.

Team seven both look at one other.

"So which one is he going to do silent kill or his sword style with the mist?" Yugito ask Haku and Kakashi who was standing behind them.

"Nether. He wanted some help on a new move he was working on. He just wants the mist so the Uchiha's do not see it. I have seen it. It's not pretty Negi better be ready or it will hurt like heck and I know." Kakashi told his students.

Kakashi had his book put away. Many of the Leaf Jonin checked to make sure it was not a Genjutsu or a fake Kakashi.

"I remember needing to heal you after that. My son did a number on you." Tsunade said with a small laugh.

Naruto started to hand seals. "**Fukumen ****Raikou Katana****" Negi never saw it coming. On moment, he was finding the next he was on the ground screaming and twitching. The mists soon vanish showing Naruto putting his sword back into it sheath and Negi laying on the ground out cold.**

**"Winner Naruto Senju. Next, I want…. (I am not going to do the fights takes to long.)"**

**After the last fight, all the Genin that won stood in front of Zabuza. Zabuza had a small grin on his face Naruto got who he wanted to fight. Zabuza started to write down who was fighting whom. The line up went like this.**

**First match: Naruto Senju vs. Sasuke Uchiha**

**Second match: Gaara vs. Shino**

**Third match: Yugito Nii vs. **Toyo Uchiha

Fourth match: Temari vs. Shikamaru

Fifth match: Kankuro vs. Haku

Sixth match: Dosu Kinuta vs. Haku

"You will have one month to get ready. You may train or relaxes. Your Sencei's will tell you were the third parts of the exam will take place. That is all." Minato told the Genin. Minato walked over to Zabuza to get his report. Team 7 left with their sencei. Sasuke left to go get someone to train him.

'May be the counsel will get me the fourth to train me or a Sannin.' Sasuke said to himself.

Tsunade left after her son's match telling him does not need to do any hospitable duties until after the Chunin exams weir over.

The next day team 7 training ground

"Ok this is the plan since all three made it to the finals we will brake down the month is to four parts. Naruto I will be only teaching you for the first week. After that, you will be working with Minato sencei. Yugito you will be working with Anko-Chan mostly and me. You will and Haku will both be signing the slug contract. Yugito you will also sign the snake contract as will. Haku you will get the toad so each one of you will have two of the three. Haku you will be working with Tsunade-san mostly she wants to take you as an apprentice. Same with you Yugito with Anko-san. If this works out you three will be the next Sannins. Haku we will be working together the less since are chakra affection crash the most, but I will still work with you with some water Jutsu. In addition, you will at the time of attack will be temporary promoted to Chunin. After you may keep it or be promoted to Jonin after look at your reports." Kakashi told his team.

All of them knew of the attack since they met up with Gaara before the exams. Minato spoke to the council about it. The clan heads weir for it. The Uchiha's and the civilians wanted to make Sasuke a Chunin as will but was shot down when they all read the reports about the spars team 7 do. They all knew that each member was already Chunin level maybe low Jonin level. They all saw the video of the match at the tower. Each one of them never showed any of their best Jutsu all did it in the mist. Later they found out they did not want any one stealing their moves. The Uchiha had tried to get Kakashi to teach Sasuke or one of the Sannins to do but all said they had their own team to take care of or their son/ godson to help. They then tried Minato but he said he wanted to help Naruto out on a move what worked a lot like his Rasengan. He told them he believes Naruto has gone one-step further then he did. However, really he just wanted to teach him the Hiraishin.

Kakashi look over his team all of them weir ready no matter what happen he was proud of them.

"Tomorrow we start your training so to day you will be signing the contract. Naruto I want you to work on the Rasengan we need you to get it to the next level before the third round. Also during are week we will be going over your Sharingan so you know how to use it." Kakashi told his team.

"I think we should call it the Kyubi's eyes since it's not like the Sharingan at all. From every thing, I know about the Sharingan the Kyubi's eyes do not work like it. It slowed things down some much it was stand still for me. Also when I saw someone try to do a Jutsu all I needed to see was the hand seal then I knew it and perform it with out any difficulty." Naruto told him. "In fact when I tried one last night I was able to do it better. I just want to know how to deactivate them. I feel like I'm cheating with them."

Kakashi nodded his head. "That's what we will be working on also I got Sencei ok to teach you my one and only Jutsu that I made. In addition, I may be pulled after the first week to take care of Sasuke Uchiha's training no matter what I say. Its ether a Sannin or me. You mom would kill him and Jiraiya would… will I do not know what he would do. So that's the plan lets get to work."

This is my shortest yet other then the back ground one.

I will do flash backs of the training and the primary.

Leave a review


	7. round three and the party starts

Morning of the final round of the Chunin exams.

At the arena, team 7 stood around waiting. Most of the Genin's took notes that all of them had new clothing. Naruto had on black pants with combat boot. He also had on blood red chain-mail shirt with ice blue coat with flames on the bottom crawling up it that look as if like they where alive. Under the chain mail was a dark blue shirt. On his waist from right to left, he had his Zatoichi now in a dark Cherry sheath. On his left leg, he had an ANBU Fox mask from his Sencei. Naruto had his hair in a braid tail running down his back. He had a bang hanging down over his left eye. On his hands, he had fingerless gloves with metal plates on the top. He still had his purple vest with scrolls of different sorts. Yugito had he blonde hair in a ponytail down to her hips with raps. She had one black pant with red smoke on the left knee, with a red rope belt. She had one a white shirt with black shoulders and neck. On her arms, she had bandages rap to right above the elbow with gloves on. On her left arm, she had a large necklace rap around as well. She too still had her purple vest. Haku had an ice blue pants and long sleeve shirt on with dark blue sandals. Her hair was up in a bun on the back of her head. She white vest that look like snow on. All three of them were waiting in the arena for the exam to get started. Naruto was lean up against a tree with Yugito in his arms in front of him. Haku was standing next to them. All of them look over the arena and the stands. Each one of them where looking at a different area. Haku was looking around the arena floor. Yugito was scanning the stands. Naruto had his eyes glued to the Kage booth. Seven people sat up there. His father, his mother, his godfather, Gaara's father and two of his guards, and Killerbee who sat in for the Cloud Kage. He still remembers what happen last night.

------Flash back------

Naruto was on his way home from running an errand for his Kaa-san to once again to buy some Sake. He had just left the store when he felt a sudden burst of chakra coming from one of the training grounds. Naruto bolted as fast as he could to the training ground to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw three people with black cloaks with red clouds on them. the tallest look like shark with a big sword on his back rapped up. With big white eyes with small black pupils Next to him was a man with black hair and dark eyes. The final person was a woman with blue hair and what look like a paper flower in her hair to the right. Her hair was back into a bun. With pail blue eyes. The smaller of the two men was holding the head of someone with a scroll in the other. There weir about 30 ANBU standing around the area. Naruto pulled out a special kunai and threw it on the ground in front of the three people in cloaks. A yellow flash showed up as soon as the kunai hit the ground. Standing their was Minato looking at the three with a small smile on his face.

"Every one stand down them poses no threat at all. I must stay Itachi I knew you would come home soon but not this soon. I take it the scroll is from the Lord of Fire country." Minato ask them.

Itachi nodded his head. "Yes also we believe this should also help to let me return and for them to join." Itachi held up the head of Orochimaru whose face was frozen in a look of shocked. Minato nodded his head at this. Itachi kept going. "We also came to watch my younger brother's fright. Konan wanted to see Naruto-kun fight."

Naruto walked forward up next to his father.

"What about Sasuke," Naruto ask.

Konan on seeing him ran up to him and hugged him. "Naruto-kun it's so good to see you again."

"Good to see you to Konan Sencei," Naruto replied. Konan let go of him and stood back up. The tallest of the group nodded at Naruto.

"Itachi how did you kill Orochimaru?" Minato asked the question on every ones mind.

"One of him. He found away to make real live clones of himself." Itachi told every one.

"So then who was this," An ANBU spoke up and asks.

"The first one. When he made clones, he added different things to them. Making them stronger and harder to kill. The original one stays hidden away taking the body of the strongest one."

"Itachi how many does he have?" Minato ask with a nerves voice.

"Only one left. He had made three one to take over, one to use as a sacrifice and one to replace the Sand Kage. We destroyed all of his research as well so he should not be able to make another for some time. But from what I have seen they are not ready yet." Kisame told every one with a grin.

"From what we seen they brake down to fast. They will die with in a few years no matter what. We believe that he may try to make a grab at Tsunade-Sama to use her to make a longer lasting one. This is one reason we came. The other is the Akatsuki is gone. A few people are left. Deidara is the only one left. He stayed in Rain to rule it. For how long I am not sure, Hanzo still out there somewhere. Also we have another problem the **Fuki Kira- Chi is in the village," Itachi told them.**

**"I know Jiraiya told me we have those who we have found under watch at all times. In addition, I have a mission for the three of you. Come back to my compound and I will tell you it there." Minato told them.**

**"Sir should we not take them into questioning first," An ANBU caption ask as he looked at the three.**

**"No I do not want any one to find out about this until the Exams are over. This is a SS-rank security if I find out if someone leaked this, that person will die. The last thing I need is Danzo on my back for this." Minato told them in his Hokage voice. All of the ANBU nodded their heads then left. Naruto looked around the field before waving to them and head on his way back to the compound.**

**----End of flashback----**

Naruto saw that all of the Kage had showed up now the sound leader was here.

"The snake has left his den." Naruto signal his teammates.

"I do not see Konan any were." Yugito signal back.

"She's spying on the old war hawk," Haku signal.

"So the plan is to end the fights fast but with a bang." Naruto told them.

"When it gets down to the final four we will be facing one other."

"Yugito-san I heard my father ask Hokage-Sama if he could do a four way fight at the end. If we all make it and the attack has not happen we can all be near one other to fight."

"True but still we have four Jinchuriki on are side. With Suna on are sides, Sound will most likely fall to day? My only worry is Sasuke-Teme. Why would the snake give him a curse mark then tell us he will take him. I think the attack may be a fake so he can get Sasuke." Naruto told them.

"Why did Hokage-Sama not remove it?" Haku asks.

"Recovery time it takes about two months to get back up on your feet. Sasuke and the Uchiha elders would have a fit if the old man did that. Any way I think Sasuke-Teme needs to be knocking down a few pegs." Naruto laugh.

Every one turn to look at them hearing Naruto starting to laugh when none of them weir talking at all. All three of them started to laugh at the looks they weir getting. Many believe it was from the pressure of the exams. So much built up and now they snap. Sasuke had a smirk on thanks to his Sencei he had two powerful moves. He also learns how to improve his curse mark to the next level thanks to him. Sasuke looked at his new sword knowing it could cut threw almost any thing. Orochimaru look at Team 7 knowing they weir having a good time. After seeing Naruto at the primaries, he started to rethink who his new body should be. Five minutes later Zabuza showed up.

"Ok line up you want be Chunin. There have been some changes to the line up. Here is the new line up." Zabuza held up a sheet of paper.

Naruto read the paper he now was fighting Dosu Kinuta, Sasuke was fighting Gaara. Every one else was fighting the same person.

"Now the rules are the same as last time. Everyone but the first two fighter leave."

Naruto and Dosu stood facing one other. Naruto knew never take his opponent for granted. From what Naruto had heard and seen, he knew Dosu used sound waves to fight and like to use wind moves. Naruto got into his stance waiting for Dosu to make the first move. Orochimaru watch Naruto get into his stance and smirk. Dosu swung his arm sending a sound wave at Naruto. Naruto saw the arm move and jumped over the sound wave. Dosu eye was has big as a dinner plate.

"How did you dodge it? You can't dodge sound." He asks in shock.

"I saw you arm move that told me that you weir going to attack. By the way, your arm move tells me were your attacks will go. Any Chunin and Jonin could see this. A few Genin would also see this. Because I can see your attack coming you are at a disadvantaged. Unless you can hide your arm movements I will know when your attacks will come." Naruto told him.

Dosu started to laugh. "I must say Naruto-kun you are far better then I first believed. But I have a few Jutsu that even you can not beat."

Dosu started to hand seals at a fast pace then slam his hands down onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu.**" A large amount of smoke filed the arena. Once the smoke had cleared Dosu had four five creatures behind him. All of them had dark pants and a light color shirt with a purple rope belt. The tallest look like an orange troll with warts on his head and shoulders. Next was a cheery red skin four gray hair looking person with a third eye. He had horns on his head and shoulders. Then the pink two headed white hair goblin with a horn sticking out of each head. The female looking one had long red hair horns that look like a crown and dark brown skin. She was the only one who looks the most human. In her hands, she held what look like a flute. The last person or thing had a dark brown skin a tail with what look like bones shooting out of his back.

"Do you like them Naruto-kun. I want to see how strong you really are." Dosu told Naruto as he steps back.

Naruto look the new comers over. The first thing he took note of was the flute the female creature held. He had seen one like it before the first time he saw the Sound 4.

'_Could they be the Orochimaru's body guards? They dress the same but look different. But that flute looks just like the one, that girl gave me when I first ran into her when I was walking on my own and found her. Let's see if it is._'

Naruto unsealed a flute from his coat and start to spin it in his hand keeping an eye on the creatures to see what they did. The female looking one eyes got a little bigger at the site of the flute. Naruto now knew who they weir. On a closer look, he could tell who each one was.

'Great a Bone-Teme here as will.' Naruto started to curse aloud before he started to laugh.

"What's so funny #$% head." The female ask.

"Will I now know what Onii-Chan meant when he said there was two left. One is up there (points to the Kage booth.) In addition, the other killed his own Genin just to see how strong I am. I must say this party is going to be fun." Naruto told them as he still was laughing. Naruto sealed away the flute before getting ready to attack.

'First take out Tayuya or I will need to deal with more people. The best way to do that would be first to brake her flute. Next would be the bone-Teme take him out fast or else I will be in a world of hurt. The other three deal with at your own time.'

Naruto charge strait at Tayuya before any one could blink Kimimaro jumped in front of him with a fist to Naruto left temple. Naruto only smirk as he went poof. Kimimaro turn to see Naruto with his sword out aiming at Tayuya onto to hit a rock dome the now covered her. Jirobo had place an earth dome to keep her safe. Kidomaru shot Naruto jump out of the way as a golden arrow at him. Naruto threw a few throwing knives at him with shock tag on them, with a paper bomb added in. Naruto made a few shadow clones to help. Each clone went after one of the sound five that was out of the dome. Naruto then gathered chakra in his hand then slam it into the earth dome. "**Rasengan.**" The earth dome broke apart as soon as Naruto's attack made contact with it. Naruto charge once again at Tayuya hoping to get rid of her flute fast since he heard she did not use much Jutsu that do not use the flute. Naruto swung his sword down at Tayuya who had to use her flute to block the attack. Tayuya stop the cut for s moment the heard a cracking sound coming from her flute. Naruto push chakra into a seal on his sword that was hidden in the hilt. Naruto sword cut threw the flute as a hot knife threw butter. Naruto then spun around with a kick he send Tayuya into the wall taking her out of the picture. Naruto then got a sudden rush of memories from his clone that had been killed. Naruto turn to see the last of the sound four forms a square around him. Naruto watch as Kimimaro pulled his spinal cord out of his back. Zabuza saw this and was about to step in when he saw Naruto shack his head at this.

"I do not think that was a good idea bone-Teme now every one knows who you are." Naruto told them. Naruto got into his personal sword stance and got ready for the attack. The attack came from all sides three up close and one from a rang. Naruto was weaving in and out, as the attacks came in. Naruto knew that with all four of them he could not let this play out. Naruto made a shadow clone again and used it to throw him out of their rang of attack. Naruto ran threw hand seals and called in a mist. Haku and Yugito knew that Naruto only did this so he could use Silent Killing Technique that he had learned. Haku had seen him do it once against her father he was at the same level as he was at it.

Naruto did not call were he could attack only went strait in and attack. Naruto went for Sakon and Ukon first. Hey, why not kill two birds with one stone as they say. Naruto landed in front of him with out making a sound and thrust forward. A loud scream could be heard coming from the mist. Naruto sword went strait threw both of their hearts. Killing both of them in a minute. Naruto then jumped away for the last three attacks the place the scream came from. Orochimaru watch from a tree with a grin on his face.

'Yes he would make a better host. I will use Sasuke-kun first to learn all of those Jutsu and have Naruto help me fix my Jutsu then live in his body.'

The last three sound five stood were the weir not wanting to give away were the weir. Naruto got ready a few paper bombs and place them near Kimimaro then said.

"BOOM." Kimimaro jump straight onto the bomb as it went off sent him flying out of the mist. He came back to earth and landed in a crater. He did not move. Naruto got a few more throwing knifes out and sent them at Kidomaru who took three to the head one in each eye, one to the heart and one to the gut. He died before he hit the ground. The last one died with his head flying off to who know where. As soon as the last body hit the ground, Naruto dispel the mist. Naruto turn to look at Orochimaru who look shocked to see all of his sound five dead from the way it looks. Naruto had in fact only killed four of them leave Tayuya alive since he promises her to help her get away from Orochimaru. Orochimaru did not know how strong Naruto really was but this was not good. His entire sound five were at Jonin level or higher.

"Yo Snake-Teme I hope you put up a better fight then they did." Naruto called out. Naruto did some and signs telling his teammates to get ready the real party was about to get started. Naruto gathered chakra into his hand again but add wind chakra to it.

"This is the final stage of my fathers Jutsu even he has not got this far today I will show the power of the fox Sannin." Naruto told Orochimaru. Naruto reach back with his right hand palm down the Jutsu look like shuriken only with a ball in it. A loud screech could be heard in the arena. The wind started to pick up. Naruto had closed his eyes, when he opens them; he threw his attack at Orochimaru. "Orochimaru you die to day. **Wind Release: Rasenshuriken**." Orochimaru tried to jump out of the way only to have it to hit him in the gut. What happen next shocked every one Naruto attack vanish. Orochimaru stood up with a big grin on his face.

"To bad you attack failed." Orochimaru started to laugh then stop. He fell to his knees and started to spit up blood out of his mouth.

"What did you do to me?"

"My Jutsu attacks you at a cell our level not even my Kaa-san could heal you. By the way your attack force has been wiped out and your other body will be destroyed with in a minute." Naruto told him. Orochimaru was pissed off how this kid could beat him.

"I will not die I am..." He fell over dead. Naruto walked up to him and cut his head off to make sure. Then look at his teammates. Both of them got ready. Orochimaru up in the Kage booth was scared for the first time in his life of dieing. Not only had this Genin kill his sound Five but also he took out one of his body's with one attack. Orochimaru got up to leave to see two people in black cloak with red clouds on them standing his way.

"Going some where?" The short of the two asked.

"Itachi Uchiha I thought you weir and s-rank missing ninja." Orochimaru stated.

"I was never a missing ninja. I went on a mission." Itachi spoke happily.

"Hey Itachi can I cut his legs off?" Itachi partner ask.

"Only if he tries to leave. Now sit back down or you will need to face us. You are under arrest."

"It's a shame that you did not plan on me pulling in two more villages." Orochimaru said with a small laugh.

Orochimaru reach into his robes, pulled out a smoke bomb, and threw it on to the floor. Every one in the cage booth jumped to the roof of the booth. The two sand ninja bodyguards change into four Sounds Jonin. They jumped to corners of the roof and place a purple shield of sorts around the roof. Every one stood looking at one other. The sand Kage look at Orochimaru before jumping next to Minato. Minato nodded his head at him knowing that every thing was going as plan. Killerbee stood were he was at in a thinking pose. Itachi and Kisame jump next to Minato waiting to see what would happen next. Orochimaru look at the group sanding looking at him. Two Kages, two Sannins, and two S-rank Ninja the deck was not in his favor. He hopes Killerbee would not join them.

"Hokage-Sama how is Yugito treated?" Killerbee ask.

"She is treated as a weapon if you saw her you could see it." Orochimaru yelled out hoping to get him on his side.

"At first she was not treated fairly. Now things are better but there are a few people who miss treat her. But she is happy more in the last six months then before." Minato told him. "A few wanted her to be a living weapon but I made sure that she will not be turn into one."

Killerbee nodded his head before moving over to Minato's side.

"Orochimaru you lost this battle before it even started. Two of your bodies are gone. You're sound five has been wiped out and all of you sound ninja in the stands are being dealt with." Minato told him as all of them got ready in cause Orochimaru still tried to fight. Orochimaru started to do hand seals. Two coffins came out of the ground. A third tried to brake free of the ground.

"I will not allow you bring sencei back you bastered." Jiraiya yelled at Orochimaru.

Minato look at the two coffins. "Jiraiya sencei guard Tsunade-Sama I do not think she will be able to fight these two people." Minato spoke with a hush voice.

Same time in the arena floor thirty Sound Jonin surrounded Naruto and Zabuza. Naruto made a few quick hand signs telling his teammates to come and join the party.

"Hey Gaki let me take care of these guys."

"No way. I thought me and my team need a way to test are team work." Naruto told him with a grin on his face.

Yugito and Haku jump down next to Naruto.

"Ready when ever you are Haku."

"Every will."

Haku started to hand seals. "**Jisatsu Ame."**** Soon clouds started to form bring rain with them. Zabuza knew what was coming next.**

**'I hope they know what they are doing.'**

**Yugito started to make hand seals for a lighting Jutsu. She waited until the sound Jonin weir-socking wet. Once wet Yugito shocked them with her Jutsu no pun.**

**"Nice now let's get moving." Naruto said only to stop when ten ANBU drop down in front of them.**

**"We have a message from lord Danzo for you. He would wish you to join him in making a stronger village weir all fear the Leaf. If you join he will make you even stronger and give you any land you want." The ANBU told them.**

**Sai watch from the back of the group waiting to see what happen. Naruto look at the ANBU as if he was crazy.**

**"What do you guys think?"**

**"We need more info."**

**"No do not trust Danzo no matter what he says."**

**"We need more info. Still I do not like this, how they just came here. They would be fighting."**

**"Tell him we will think about it." Naruto told them.**

**"He must know now since the fourth will not live throw the attack." **

**"Really so he wants a total take over. Then so be it. Tell him Team Demon will not join him." Naruto threw a throwing knife strait threw the ANBU head.**

**The other ANBU got ready when Sai made his move.**

"For those who betray the Leaf will die."

Sai pulled out a short sword and cut two of the ANBU. Naruto took this lap in time to make his move. Haku and Yugito both saw it as well and attack. It was over before it even started. Sai took off his mask when the last body hit the floor.

"I am sorry for this Naruto-san. I believe now what you have told me. Also Ino-Chan would most likely hate me if I did this." Sai said.

"Sai can you tell us when Danzo plans to make his move?" Naruto ask.

"He plans to make his move when the Fourth is in a weaken state."

"This still well work since Minato-Sama made a plan in case of something like this." Yugito stated.

"What do you mean?"

"My Kaa-san will take his place in case should any thing happen to him." Naruto told him.

"Then Danzo will remove her as well."

"I do not think so. We have a person spying on him so if he tries any thing she will kill him." Haku told Sai.

"I see I will report about this I will tell him you will join us to make him move faster. They die by the sound." With that, he left.

Team 7 moved off to help else were in the stands.

Back on the Kage box things weir going ok other then two Sannin could not fight. Minato was facing of with Orochimaru who had a grin on his face.

"You know Minato I still have one more person to bring back." Orochimaru said.

"You can not bring her back her ashes have been wash away to sea." Minato told him. "Even if you did I will still would kill you even if it ments fighting her."

Orochimaru look at Minato as if he was someone else. Orochimaru then just shrugged his shoulders then threw a dozen kunai and made hand seals. The dozen-kunai turns into 50. Minato pulled out a three prong kunai and threw it then summon him self to it. Orochimaru pushed on his gut and open his mouth. Out of his mouth came a snake and from the snake a sword. Soon both were fighting kunai to sword. Minato was using his flying thunder as Orochimaru used his great list of Jutsu. Minato send a fire Jutsu and an earth Jutsu at Orochimaru who vanish after the attack.

"Come one out Orochimaru I know you were better train then this." Minato called out.

Orochimaru slowly rose from the ground with his snake like smile on his face. Orochimaru then did some hand seals trying to summon another coffin to the field only to find it not come at all.

"What the deuce. That should have worked."

"It seems that Team Demon is doing their job. We got your right hand man and well him talk. He told us where you were going to summon the coffins. Team Demon's job was to free or take out any one who would be part of that Jutsu." Minato said with a smile on his face.

Place of where the first part of the Jutsu takes place same time.

Haku looked over the last of the Sound Genin that they had freed. She was on the last one making sure nothing was wrong with them. The only problem was their was only one Genin left and every one else was only about five or six years old.

"Ok you are all done." Haku said with a smile to the girl.

The girl only nodded her head. She and three others had been kidnap by an unknown ninja at the time from the Land of Rain. She and the other children had on black pants and a white shirt. The girl had short white to sliver hair. Some could say she was the daughter of Kakashi or at lease from the same clan. Her eyes had a jade x for pupil in them showing proofed of some sort of bloodline. Haku could see the loneliness in her eyes and could tell that she was scared of what may happen. Naruto walk back over to Haku.

"We got the last one. Therefore, we need to get them back to the village. In addition, Yugito were hit and needs to be bandaged up. So could you." Naruto ask with a blush on his face.

Haku knowing what he meant nodded her head and went to help Yugito. Naruto look down at the little girl how was now curled up into a ball with her knee pulled into her chess. Naruto sat down next to her.

"Hey how you doing?" Naruto ask hoping to get some thing out of her.

Out of all the people they freed she was the only one not to speak. When she said nothing Naruto noticed a few things. First was she knew what he was saying but would not say any thing. Next, she had a small locket on a change around her neck.

"What's in the locket is it your family?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Was the only thing she had said so far?

"You should be happy you are going to see them again."

"How?"

"We will contact your home village telling them we have you. Then under guard you will be taken home."

"No how?" She asks again.

Naruto knew something was not right with that. She should not need to ask that again.

"You saw them be murdered. Didn't you." Naruto ask with a small voice not wanting to set her off.

"Yes. So how will see them again?"

"I'm sorry. Do you have any one other then your parents?"

"No."

"I see. I'm sorry again but you will not be able to see them." Naruto told her. "I did not mean to get your hope up high."

"Do you have a Kaa-san and an Otou-san?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a Kaa-san but my Otou-san will not let me call him that until I am Chunin. I also do not know my birth mother."

"Who's your Kaa-san then?"

"Have your heard of Tsunade the slug Sannin."

"She's your Kaa-san?" Her eyes got big.

"Yep but I hate it how every looks at me and treats me as if I am royalty. I rather like me for who I am." Naruto told her as he lay down on his back to look up at the clouds.

"Would I still need to go back to my village? No one likes me there because of my eyes." She asks with a down look.

"I could ask the old man and my Kaa-san. However, we still would need to make sure none of your relatives is still alive. If any are still alive, you will need to go live with them. But until then you will be living here."

"Really?" She asked now looking happier.

"Yea." Naruto said. "Oomph."

The girl jumped onto Naruto and started to hug him. Naruto sat up with her still holding on.

"What's your name any way?"

"My name is Kaede." (Means maple yea it has nothing to do with her hair or eyes.) She looked up with a smile.

Haku and Yugito walk back over to them.

"Ok we are all set her I sent hawk back telling the ANBU we are all done here." Haku told every one.

"Ok let's move out and get back to the village then." Yugito called out to every one.

Kaede got off Naruto as he stood up. Kaede grabbed his hand as soon as he was up strait. Naruto look down at her and saw that she was scared of being kidnap again. Naruto lean down, picked her, and place her on his shoulders.

"There now I know if you get kidnap and this way every one can see you." Naruto told her.

Yugito shocked her head. No matter weir, they were at Naruto all ways made time to hang out with the kids. Not that she hated it. It told her he was good with kids. Team Demon and their mission made their way back to the village. None of them knowing what would happen in the next few hours would change every thing.

Back at the village unknown area

"Lord Danzo the Hokage is in the hospitable. They took him strait to the ER as soon as he came in." An unknown ANBU told Danzo

"I see then are time has come. Spread the work. It's time for me to take over and soon I will have two living weapons under my thumb."

"When do we move lord Danzo."

"We strike now."

"Yes lord Danzo."

Unknown to the both of them Konan had been in the room watching them.

'It seems the Hokage was right. We will need to use his plan and place Lady Tsunade as the fifth or we will have a war on are hands.'

She soon left to report what she found. Five years ago, when she ran into Itachi she knew that something was not right. She still remembered what happen.

---Flash back---

Konan was following Itachi after he joins the Akatsuki. It had been two days and she had seen a few birds coming and going Itachi's room. Konan follow Itachi until he was in his room. She then did a paper Jutsu to slip under the door. As soon as she reforms her self, she felt a blade at her throat.

"May I ask why you are in my room Konan-Sama?" Itachi said with an icy voice.

"Why have so many birds been coming to your room Itachi?"

"Would you believe that they have my order of Pockies?" Itachi said as he pulled out a one and place it in his mouth. "Did you know there are over 36 flavors? (Not sure but this is what I could find on live.) I have been cutting out coupons too."

Itachi put the kunai away now. Konan still not liking the answer does not leave.

"What are you really getting Itachi?"

"Will if you must know I am getting my favored book." Pulls out an orange book.

Konan eye starts to twitch. "You read that carp."

"Not really." Looks at the book. "I skip the entire adult seen the story line is ok but the plot needs work." Itachi toss the book behind him.

"I'm still not buying it." Konan cross her arms.

"What if I told you that Nagato plan will not bring peace but death to all? What if he is only a puppet? What if I told you the real mastermind will kill us all when we get him every thing he needs for his weapon. Here read this and give it to pain just say you found it. If you do not do any thing, I will bring every one down on my own. Also I plan on leaving for some time help train someone who can take down this place on his own right now." Itachi hands her a scroll.

Konan opens it and starts to read it. "This can't be true."

"I had it double checked by my contact. He said it's true so it's true."

"Does your partner know about this?"

"Yes he does he will also be coming with me. However, I must tell you I do not believe pain will believe any of this. But he must be stop at all cost will you help?" Itachi ask as he reaches out with his hand.

Konan took the hand and shook it, "so who is this person you are going to train."

"Naruto Uzumaki Senju the host's to the nine tails fox." Itachi said with the first smile Konan had seen in a long time that was not evil.

"But the host died shortly after the sealing took place." Konan told him.

"Then there is a leak. How did find out about it and who told you?" Itachi demanded as he grabbed Konan.

"I'm not sure all I know he was ANBU from the Leaf village. He was not scared at all he said his master wanted help taking over the Leaf village." Konan cried out now scared of Itachi.

Itachi let go of her then step back a few feet and got into a think stance. "The only people who wanted to take over are the Uchiha, Danzo, or Orochimaru. It is not Orochimaru because he has been exiled. The Uchiha's I would not pace them up. Then again, my old family is nothing but traitors. The only other person is Danzo; he is the one with ANBU so it must have been him."

Itachi pulled out a scroll and wrote something on it then gave it to a carrier birded. He sent it on its way.

"So you are not loyal to the Akatsuki then are you?" Konan ask as her place her hand on her hips motherly like.

Itachi did a double take at this. Konan now look just like his mother when she stood like that. Konan only is about 15 years old made it look like he was facing a younger version of his mother.

"No I am not. I will do what ever it takes to keep the Leaf safe." Itachi told her.

"So what happens after the Akatsuki falls. What happens to me? You got the Leaf to go back too."

"You can join me back at the Leaf. We could use your skills to stop others. I can also talk to the Hokage so you only take the missions you want." Itachi said with a small smirk making Konan blush.

"Find I will help you take the Akatsuki down. But how?"

"Like this…

----End of flash back---

Else where thirty minutes before the attack in unknown area in some random country a group of ten people met to go over the next part of their plan.

"You are sure that the Leaf will fall to day at the hands of Orochimaru?" Came from a man hidden in the shadows.

Every one in the room who every one was but never could see one others face during a meeting.

"Yes with him Sand will also attack the Leaf. We also sent in are Fire team," A voice said from the first man left.

"What numbers did you send," came a female voice from the end of a table.

"Three and four my queen," the second man told her.

"Good. I also want them to find out if any of the Leaf has the fox contract I have not been able to find it. In addition, the boss no long follows my orders. If they find the person, bring him or her back. Another thing I want them to find any thing they can about what really happen to the Kyubi. We must have the Kyubi back under are control or else," she slam her fist down onto the table.

"If they have sealed it away into someone then it should have been easy to find. However, from what we could find and are contact told us that the host died right after the sealing by a fire. He has not lied to us before," another female spoke up next to the first.

"True but my daughter you must remember they made have made the host into a living weapon and kept it hidden," the leader of the group told her.

"I do not think so my queen. There would some sort of info leaked out if there was one. Look at all the other villages that have one. They try and to hide them but we can find each on other then the two tails and the nine tails. From this, I believe only to things could have happen. First, the two tails is dead or only one person knows about it or them hided it away somewhere. I also believe with the Kyubi host they hided it somewhere so no one could find it," spoke up a new person, "now from the time line all we need to do is look for any Genin in the leaf that can summon foxes and we found the Kyubi host."

"How did you come up with this," the Queen asks.

"The only answer I could come up with. Also the other entire host of the Kyubi had been able to summon foxes," the man answered the Queen.

"If this is true my daughter and fire team 1 will go as will I want this person found," the queen told everyone.

"Why do you want me to go mother," the queen's daughter ask.

"It a male host from what we could put together. There for you can seduce him to join us if that does not work then bring him back any way you can alive. We need him here to help us take over. Every time the Kyubi jumps to a new host we loss him I want to know where the next host is from now on," the Queen yield at them.

"As you wish mother I shall leave at once," her daughter told her.

"Leave at once and do not come back till you have him," the Queen told her daughter, "everyone else I want you to make plans in cause the Kyubi's host is dead. We need the Kyubi's powers at all cost. Now leave me."

Every one got up and left.

A few minutes later in the queen privet chambers the queen and her daughter where speaking about her mission she was about to go on.

"Do you under stand the fox summon contract has been in are family for years we must have it back in are hands," the queen told her.

"I under stand what do you wish me to do mother."

"We have two ways at getting it the first is the one I pray for. Make him fall in love with you and let you sign it. Then kill him when his back is turn this way we have it back in the family. The other way is we force him into marring you, then he has your son or daughter sign it then it back in are family."

"How do I go around about bring him here?"

"Their will survivors from the attack your mission is to find all the Genin and find out who has it then talk them into coming back with you."

"I under stand mother. One last thing mother. What if he has some girlfriend?"

(Else were Yugito sneeze right when she sneeze she is stabbed in the back missing all the vitals.)

"Killer in her sleep or when she is alone. We need the summoning contract. With out it we loss much of are power. Even with e cloud now under are thumbs with out the foxes and the Kyubi we are still weak. Also I want you send someone for the eight tail host to return to Cloud with him we will grow even more."

"How many tail beast hosts are we missing?"

"Three the two tail fire cat, four tail ice hawk, and the nine tails fox. But I believe that the two tails may be also in the Leaf but the reports say the host died on the way there."

"I will then leave mother," with that the Queen's daughter left.

Back in the leaf village, Tsunade was working on the Minato who was in a coma from his battle with Orochimaru. Minato had been able to remove Orochimaru arms forcing him to with draw. As soon as he tried to with draw Tsunade and Jiraiya jump into action killing him. However, before ether weir able to get him Orochimaru did something.

Flashback------

"Orochimaru are you going," Tsunade ask with a sweat voice lace with venom.

Orochimaru turn to see his two-teammate standing behind him.

"Do you think you both can kill me? Because if you come after me Minato will die," he told them. He then shot his sword out of his mouth the two sannins jumped out of the way unknowing the sword was not aimed at them but at Minato. The sword went strait threw Minato left lung, heart and right lung. Minato felt the poison spreading threw his body. Tsunade ran to Minato as he fell to the ground in pain and falling into a coma. Jiraiya seeing this started to make hand seals. "Fire Release: Flame Bullet." Orochimaru turn to see the bullets of fire crash into him killing him with in minutes. Tsunade meanwhile was racing to the hospitable with Minato on her back.

End of flashback-----

Now that the last of the sound ninja had been taken care of. Danzo showed up demanding to see Minato. As soon as he heard he was in a coma he demanded, a council meeting to pick the next Hokage in "case he does pull threw" was what he said. Tsunade head to the council room in the Hokage tower. Once there she saw all of the clan head and civilian council members there. Tsunade knew what she had to do. Every one watch her walk over to weir the Hokage was post to sit. Danzo was not sure why she was walking that way. Once there Tsunade sat down looking at every one.

"Tsunade-Sama you are not the Hokage you must go to your place on the council," Danzo told her.

"Yes that is true. However, you see the fourth told me and Jiraiya, Kakashi, Anko and a few other Ninja and clan heads in case any thing would happen to him I would become the fifth Hokage. Even if he is to pull threw I would remain in power but we would then share the power both taking different parts of the job," she told every one in the room, "I also have sign copies of the orders he made with seal from nine of the thirteen clan heads. The Fire lords have also given his seal. As of now, I am your new Hokage. Does any one have a problem with this," no one spoke a thing. Danzo was piss but that goes with out saying, "good, and then my first order of business, as Hokage is to call up some information that has come up. ANBU please take Danzo into custody for treason, attempted murder, aiding a S-rank missing ninja, and plans to murder many more ninja when he declare war one every country because he feels like it."

Ten ANBU drop down and grabbed holed of Danzo making sure he could not go any were.

"Let go of me you have no evidence," he shouted at Tsunade.

"I have several scrolls with detail plans of what you will do and how you will do it. I have a person who can tell me of all the under handwork you have been doing. And an other person who can tell you what you told that root member before you came to the hospitable," tsunade shot back.

Haishi Hyuga stood up, "since we are all here let hold the trial before any thing happens."

Haishi knew a lot what was going on thanks to several reasons. First being the teammate of the fourth and the Cloud/Hyuga problem with his daughter Hinata, third he help him get rid of the curse seal mark that broke the Hyuga clan into two houses.

Choza Akimichi stood up, "I also call for having the trial here and now."

His two-team mates Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka both also called for it. Asuma Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Zabuza Momochi, Shizune who sat in for the Senju and the Namikaze clans also called for it.

"It seems we have more votes then needed to go with the trial. First I like to call in Konan one of are newest Leaf Jonin to come here, also I would like the Root operative know as Sai to also be brought here. They both are needed. As soon as my son returns from his mission him and his team is also need. (Turns to ANBU who is loyal to the Hokage.) Would you please go to the Namikaze estate and bring me the scroll marked as Danzo on it. It has every thing else we need for this," Tsunade ask.

"As you wish Lady Hokage," he said as he bowed then left.

"now then Danzo before we go any farther do you wish to come clean now and may be get life in person or try to fight this and be killed. Your preference Danzo," Tsunade told him.

"I have nothing to hide," Danzo replied.

"Then we will be here a long time. Also Danzo you will be place in a cage of my choosing under guard of my choosing and will take in to see Anko, Inoichi, and Ibiki," Tsunade said with a smile.

I think I will leave it at that. I as I was writing this chapter I note I am lacking in the fights. If any one can tell me any way to give them some more muffs, please do.

The Occ, Oc, or what ever the heck it is call are on the move. I do plan to have a major fight in the next chapter that is why I could use some help muffing them up.

Other then that please leaves a review good or bad.


	8. the peaces of been played

A week pass in the Leaf village and many things had happen. First was Itachi being place back into the ANBU with full honors. His time as a missing ninja was place as an S-rank mission. Sasuke had tried to kill him every time he got the chance forcing Itachi and Konan to move out of the Uchiha compound and buy a small two-story house. The attacks stop after three days when Sasuke was told he would be remove from the ninja core if he kept attacking his brother who was an ANBU caption. Itachi also had to have Seals place on it to keep people out. Itachi's partner Kisame also was place in the ANBU but left the next day saying he rather be a Jonin then ANBU. He moved in with Itachi and Konan. By doing this, a few people started to call it the Ex-Akatsuki HQ. The attacks stop after three days when Sasuke was told he would be remove from the ninja core if he kept attacking his brother who was an ANBU caption. An other event was Danzo execution for his crimes, which was proven guilty. Before Danzo death, he had to watch the raid on his Root headquarters. Most of the Root members gave up knowing there leader as going to die or knew it was pointless to fight. A few would not give them selves up alive. Two ANBU units died in the raid. Danzo was given a public hanging then burned so no one would be able to find any thing out about his body. There was not grave marker or serves for him, Danzo ashes just got toss into the trash. Now the leaf was getting ready to do the third round of the Chunin exams again to show the world they would not hide. Tsunade was working on every Kage's worst enemy of all time paperwork when a dock on the door stopped her.

"Come in," Tsunade called out.

Five people walked in all had a traveling cloaks over them with the symbol of foxes on the chess and back.

"How may I help you four," Tsunade ask, as she look the five over. All of them stood in a wide v.

"We heard that the leaf was attack and came to see if we could find survivors," the leader told Tsunade.

"As you can see miss we are doing better then before. Now if there is any thing else I must ask you to leave I have to give out rank to those who earn them. I also need to give out a mission to one of my best teams who should be here about now if their sencei knows what good for them," Tsunade told them.

"Yes there are a few more things I would like to ask," the leader of the group asks.

"Every will," Tsunade waved her had telling the leader to get on with it.

Before the leader could speak their was a nock on the door.

"Enter," tsunade told the people on the other side of the door. In walked in Team Demon with Killerbee following them in. The first group look at the team as they came in they all noticed the two blonde-haired people both had a few traits that not may had.

"Hime-Sama the male blond he may have the contract that we seek," the person on the right of the leader spoke to the leader.

"Team 7 please waits a few minutes out side. In addition, Kakashi do not go any were or I will find were you hide those smut that you call books and burn them," Tsunade then shoo them out the door with a wave.

"Now what do you need," Tsunade look back at the first group.

"That young man who was just in here who was he," the leader ask.

"That would be Naruto. Why do you ask," Tsunade now kept an eye on the way they acted.

"He holds the Fox contract. We would like him to hand it over it belongs to my family," the leader of the group demanded.

"I am not sure I know he holds a few animal contracts but what ones I am not sure," tsunade told them every thing but at the same time nothing at all. She now was one guard from what they had said.

"Then we wish to ask him what ones he holds. If he does, he will hand it over. If he can not hand it over he will come back to are land to past it on to his son or daughter," the person demanded again.

"We will ask him. However, if he does have it we will need proof that it was a family contract. If it is then we will see if he can hand it over, if he is unable to then he will remain here," tsunade told them adding venom to the last part.

"You can not do this I am Hime no Ayaka (not sure if that how it's done.) Next in line to the throne of the land of foxes. I demanded that that we have the Fox contract back in my family any way possible," Ayaka yelled as she pulled down her hood.

Tsunade lean forward on her desk before speaking, "I may not know much about the Land of Foxes, but here you do not tell me what I must and must not do. Now if there is any thing else get out of my offices and leave this village. I will give you two days to get ready. If you are not gone by then I will throw you out of this village myself," Tsunade now was standing.

"Every will the last thing is we would like to know where the Kyubi host is," Ayaka ask.

"From what I was told he died right after sealing. He may have lived and sent into hide ding to keep him safe from the village, most villages that have one try to kill them," Tsunade told them as she sat down.

"Every well. Then I would like to place a mission I would like Naruto to be my escort around this village. Since this is my first time here I would like to see the sites," Ayaka ask hoping to use this time to make Naruto fall for her.

"I will ask now leave," tsunade told them with ice in the air.

All five of them left the offices to see Team Demon playing poker with the guards and two ANBU.

"I call and raze it $5," one of the ANBU spoke.

"I think we need to cut the game short it looks like Team 7 can go in now," the other ANBU told everyone.

Everyone picked up the cards and chips then wrote down how much each person had before the end of the game and wrote down the time when they would meet again to finish the game. Team Demon walk into Tsunade office to see her drink from a small Sake bottle. Naruto shook his head knowing this was going to be a long day with she was drinking so soon. Naruto pulled out a scroll, unsealed it pulling out another bottle of sake, and waved it in front of his Kaa-san hoping this would stop her. As soon as she saw it, she stops drinking.

"That's not what I think it is Naru-Chan," Tsunade ask with big eyes.

"Yep 10 year old Red Bee Honey sake that is only made once a year from the land of sake. I had to get Ero-Sannin to get it for me. I will give you the scroll with half of them if you stop drinking right now and only drink it at night," Naruto said with his fox grin.

Tsunade eye's followed the bottle, "ok deal, and now give me."

Naruto resealed the bottle then tossed it to his Kaa-san who as soon got unsealed a bottle to make sure it was what he said it was then resealed it. Turning back to team Demon with a big grin on her face.

"Ok I have a few things to go over with you guys and girls. First the people who weir just in here are not to be trusted at any time. Naruto what animal contracts _do _you have," Tsunade ask with a face of stone.

"Frog, Slug right now," Naruto told her knowing what she meant by do.

"Ok just making sure. Next Kakashi I want you give me a list of the best trackers Ninja who cannot be spotted I want them to follow that group. 'Kakashi nodded his head.' Ok now to mission and other things. First Haku, Yugito, and Naruto you are promoted to the rank of Chunin for the mission you did during the attack last week. Sorry for taking so long. You will still need to fight in the Third round of the exams. Now your mission other then Naruto you will all be going and picking up the lord of Fire country and bringing him back here. Now Naruto I have a mission I need you to take care of Ayaka wants you to escort her around the village during her stay. I want you two show her around but do not show her military places. In addition, I want a report on what she asks to night and tomorrow night on my desk when they leave. Now get out of my hair," Tsunade waved them out of her office. Naruto shook his head at what he had to do.

"Great I get to play baby sister for some Hime who most likely will be think every one must bow down to her on hands and knees. I just hope she does not make me go shopping with her," Naruto complain with his hands behind his head.

"You seem to like it when we go Naruto-kun," Yugito said with a small pout.

"I do not mind with you since we mainly are looking for gear or food. Her I bet is going to drag me threw every store in the village that she can get into. I just hope I do not need to carry her bags to," Naruto cry out.

"You know Naruto-kun you could make shadow clones to carry them," Haku pointed out.

"I know but I would get the memory of doing it from them," Naruto pointed out to her.

This kept going until they made it to the entry area to the tower. They saw Ayaka standing their in her cloak. Naruto waved off his team as he walked over to her. Naruto picked up she look pissed. He could also see her green eyes look cold. Her brown hair was in a slit miss showing she must have been in a small fight of some kind.

"Hi I'm Naruto. I'm here to show you around," he told her with a bored tone.

"Are there any good parks around here," Ayaka ask as she headed for the door.

"A few I know of that are close by," Naruto told her.

"Good take me to one of them," Ayaka demanded as they left the tower.

"You know I do not being boss around by someone who thinks they rule the world," Naruto stated with a hint of sour in his voice.

A few minutes later, they entered the park. Ayaka walked over to a place not many people could see or hear them. Once there she turns to face Naruto.

"I want the fox contract," Ayaka demanded with an icy voice.

"I never heard of the fox contract so I can not help you," Naruto told her not liking were this was going.

"Find then tells me were the Kyubi is."

"Not sure the fourth sealed him away somewhere. If I remember right the host died shortly after wards."

"Then why do you have whiskers on your face?"

"Birth mark."

"Bull I know the entire host to the Kyubi had whisker like marks on their face. Now tell me were the fox contract is Kyubi-san."

"Look I do not know where it is and I am not the Kyubi. So stop asking."

Ayaka pulled out a small dagger and push Naruto up against a near by tree. Naruto flash his chakra three times fast then three slow then three fast again. (Cookie to who every can tell me what that was.)

"Now tell me where the contract his Kyubi-san."

"I do not know were it is. Now you better let me go before my teammates get here or any other ninja does."

"You win this round but I will get what I want Kyubi-san and you will be coming back home with me," Ayaka told Naruto as she walked away.

"Is there any other places you want to see," Naruto ask as if nothing happen.

"No," with that she left.

Naruto scratch the back of his head as two ANBU drop down near by him. Naruto look at the two before speaking, "the people from the Land of Foxes know too much Itachi-Nii-san."

Itachi eyes widen under his new weasel mask then turn to look at the swan who nodded her head knowing what her husband to be meant.

"Looks like you got a week off then we just saw your team leave, Naruto-Chan," Konan told him.

Every one turn to see a blue skin man drop to the ground next to them.

"Dang it I miss all the fun," Kisame cry.

"Kisame-sencei you are just too slow," Naruto teased, "Itachi do you know how long ago did my team leave?"

"Do not even think about it. Your Kaa-Sama would kill me if let you run off like that," Itachi told Naruto as he shook his head. With that, Itachi and Konan went to go make their report. Kisame told Naruto he would see him around then left saying something about getting his old cloak fix. Naruto walked off to a training ground to find some one to train with. Naruto felt four people following him as he made his way threw the village.

'Great just what I need but then again it could make a good work out.'

Naruto flash his chakra with a short, short, long, short, long, long, long, short, long, short, short, short, long, short, short, long, long, long, short, long, long. (Ok its Morse code for follow the other one you must work out.) Naruto then picked up a new person. Naruto flash a small hand sign to the new person telling him to sit back and only to jump in if things went down hill. The four from the land of foxes did not know what was going on.

Once Naruto got to the field, he sat down in the center and waited for his followers to show up. A minute later, they showed up. Naruto look at the four of them all of them still had on their cloaks.

The tallest on spoke first, "you will come with us or else."

Naruto started to laugh at that, "you are willing to declare war on my ninja villages."

"With one phone call we could declare war on the world," the tallest one snap at Naruto.

"That's pretty good. All I can get with one phone call is a pizza," Naruto replies with out missing a beat.

"Why should you care what you can get? You are coming back to the land of foxes," the man yelled.

"I would like to but you see I Kaa-Chan told me not to go any were with strangers," Naruto said with a small grin.

"Sir why are we standing around lets just grab him and go," one of them asked.

"We are waiting for the Hime to come here and try one more time. If that does not work then we grab him and go," the leader of the group told them.

"Is this going to me long because I got places to go and people to see," Naruto ask in a bored tone.

"You shut it," the second person told him.

"Look I will give you five minutes then I am out of here," Naruto told them as he pretend to look at a watch.

"I told you to shut it."

"Look I would love to stay here all day and chat with you but I do have things to do," Naruto told them with a strait face.

"That's it I do not care about order any more I'm going to kill him," the second man yelled as he ran at Naruto with a kunai in hand. Naruto side step him, with a push to his back sent him to the ground. The man came out of it in a roll then spun to face Naruto again. He came in with a stab. Naruto countered it with an elbow to the gut he then spun to the out side. Naruto then twisted the man arm making face the ground. Naruto made a swift kick and ducked under the arm then threw the man to the ground again. Naruto then jump back a few feet to watch what would happen next. The man got back up off the ground holding his wrist.

"You little punk," the man charge again.

Naruto jumped over the man then landed with a roundhouse kill to the ribs. When the kick landed Naruto, shout burs of chakra into the man. The man turn around to face Naruto again not feeling any of the pain. Naruto gave him a heel drop to the head hoping it would end the fight. This only pisses the guy off only more.

"What in the world are you made out of?"

The man just charged again. Unknown to all of them Sasuke and his team showed up after they heard some of the fighting. Sasuke watch the battle seeing Naruto not only pound his attacker into the ground he saw Naruto not even being hit once. Sasuke tried to activate his Sharingan so he could copy Naruto's moves. Naruto felt the new arrivals but did nothing as he kept himself together as he dealt with the problem at hand. No matter how hard Naruto hit the person, he just seems to get right back up. Naruto jump back again to get some space then started to channel chakra to his right hand forming a small blue ball.

"That's the Rasengan but how did he learn that," Sasuke heard his sencei say in a low tone.

"What's the Rasengan sencei," Taka asks.

"The Rasengan is an A-rank attack Jutsu made by the Fourth. It is one of the most deadly Jutsu out there. I have seen what it can do. Since Kakashi was the Fourths student and Naruto is his it would make some sense," their sencei told them however, the last part mostly to her self.

"Hm I bet I could beat it with my **Kuro** **Raitingu****," Sasuke said with a smirk.**

**"It would be a fight to see but I do not believe you would win Sasuke. That attack could brake threw most metals I even seen it destroy boulders in one hit," his sencei told them.**

**Naruto had now slammed the Rasengan strait into the person's face hoping he would go down. Lucky him no more head only problem was now he may have a war on their hands. He hopes that Sai saw who attack first.**

**"Can I go now," Naruto ask as if nothing happen.**

**To every one shocked Sasuke grabbed Naruto before any one saw him move and slam him up against a tree.**

**"How did you get that power," he demanded**

**"Uh threw training," Naruto answer.**

**"Bull there are no way you could get that strong just by training," Sasuke told him.**

**"Let go of me Sasuke or I will break an arm," Naruto now was getting piss off.**

**Sasuke let him go knowing what would happen if this kept up. The people from the land of Foxes watch this thinking how this could help them then left knowing this was no longer the time to try any thing else. Naruto notes them leave before speaking.**

**"Sai I know you are there follow them. We need to know more about them," Naruto seem to speak to no one. Naruto look at Sasuke before leaving.**

**Else were three people from the land of foxes were bowing down to an image of their Queen.**

**"Report on what you have found," the queen requested.**

**"We believe we have made contact with the Kyubi host. If we have then we will most likely not get him to join us my Queen," the leader of the team told her.**

**"I see and the summoning contract. Have you found that," the Queen asked.**

**"Your daughter has found no clue were it may be my Queen," he told her.**

**"Do you have any good news," the Queen was now irritated.**

**"We may have found someone else to join is ranks. He is from the Uchiha clan. Who we believe is the host seems to be a rival of some sort," he told her.**

**"We could use that to make him join us. With his eye's we will become unstop able. It is rumors that the Sharingan is one of the few bloodlines that can control the Kyubi. Bring him when you leave," the queen told them with an evil grin.**

**"There is a small problem my queen the Chunin exams are going on and he is in them," the leader of the group told her.**

**"Then bring him after words but only if he wins. I do not have any room for weaklings," the queen told them then vanishes.**

Else, where Ayaka was watching Naruto hoping she would find what she need to find. So far, she had seemed him kill a member from the strongest fire team. Help an old woman cross the street, an old couple get their groceries and take them to their house for them, get a cat out of a tree. Then walk half way around the village just because he did not want to step over a black cat and as he walked half way around the village, he did more things to help people out. She was about to pull out her hair when she saw where he went next. Naruto walked into the ninja academy but stopped at the door.

"You can come out now. I know you been watching since I went to the training ground. And I still owe you a tour of the village," Naruto called out.

Ayaka jump down from the tree she was in, "not bad Kyubi-san."

"Look I would like if you called me Naruto. I am not the Kyubi," Naruto groan again at being called that.

'Great if she stays around for to long my secret will be out,' Naruto told him self.

"Only if you tell where the fox summoning contract is," Ayaka demanded.

"Look I get it a family contract but I do not know where it is. I heard it may be hidden where the Kyubi slept but that was a long time ago," Naruto told her as he scratches the back of his head.

"Find but I want more information when we are done here. Any way why are we here," Ayaka asked.

"I need some info on a friend of mine who seem had an ice burg up his rear end since I met him," Naruto told her.

"I take it that this person is Sasuke." More a state meant then a question.

"Yea. But something is off I just want to see if I could find it here," Naruto told her.

"And what am I to do as you look up this stuff," Ayaka ask with a scuff.

"Play with the kids," Naruto told her as he went in side.

Two hours later Naruto walk out onto the field to see Ayaka running after a bunch of kids around for stealing her cloak. Naruto could not to help laugh at the site of this. Naruto walk up to a Chunin near by and ask how long this had been going on.

"About half an hour," the Chunin told him.

Naruto walked over to the girl who had it and called out to her.

"Kaede."

Kaede turn to see Naruto standing there then ran over to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Onii-Chan what are you doing here," Kaede ask.

"I was looking up some stuff I need for the final round of the Chunin exams. A real ninja also make sure he has information on his enemy," Naruto told her as he stood up and picked her up, "are you making any new friends?"

"Yes I met a really funny Hyuga and a real cute Aburame," she said with a small blush.

"An Aburame the bug user clan," Naruto stated more then asked.

"Yea he knows all types of bugs. But he does not speak that much," Kaede exclaim, "Nii-san can we go home now I do not want to throw the kunai it's too easy for me, and that's all we have left," Kaede wined.

"Sure if it's ok with your sencei," Naruto told her.

"It's fine by me," came from behind them.

Naruto turn to see the Chunin who took his Genin exam even when he did not need it.

"Are you sure," Naruto ask making sure it was fine.

"Yes I think it would do her some good. I sent a litter to your Kaa-san about something's that was going on," Iruka told him.

Naruto look at him when he said that, "not any thing bad is it?"

"Just some of the older students.' Naruto chakra started to rise greatly. 'Please it has been taken care of no need to go and do any thing else. Also after it happen Kaede went and beat them in a spare that the two class had," Iruka told him hoping to defuse the problem at hand.

All the time Ayaka tried to get her cloak back from Kaede who still had it but since she was in Naruto arms, Naruto kept side stepping her with out even knowing he was doing it.

"Darn it give me back my cloak you little munchkin," Ayaka yelled as she tried to grab it again only to land flat on her face.

"Oh hey…. It's great to see you playing with the kids," Naruto chirp.

"It's Ayaka. Moreover, I am not playing. That little twerp stole my cloak and will not give it back," Ayaka snap at him as she got up.

"Imouto please give her back her cloak," Naruto told Kaede as he tried to hide his laughter.

Kaede handed back the cloak then rap her arms around Naruto.

"About lunch Kaede-Chan," Naruto ask.

"Ramen," Kaede called out.

Naruto still was not sure who now like Ramen more, himself, his girlfriend, or Kaede.

"Only if are guest does not care," Naruto told her then turn to Ayaka, "well is that find by you?"

"Find what ever only if that she dev…" she did not finish because Naruto place a hand over her mouth.

"Not in front of younger people," Naruto told her.

"What ever," Ayaka grumbled as she walked off.

"I do not like her Nii-san," Kaede told Naruto.

Naruto nodded his head be fore he shift Kaede to his shoulders.

"Do you even know where we are going," Naruto called out.

"Take the little Gaki to lunch and leave me alone ok," Ayaka told him as she walked off.

'_What's wrong with me he has people who look up to him? He not even hated or feared he is loved. In addition, the fight with team one he killed the man with out a problem. In addition, that was post to be the best team out there. If he could take one on with out any problem then what else can he do?' Ayaka thought to herself, 'we can not bring him to us no matter what we ask. Mother we cannot get him to join. The foxes have left are lands and join the Leaf Village._'

Hokage tower

Naruto went strait to the Hokage tower to see if his Kaa-san wanted any thing to eat or drink for that matter. As Naruto scaled up the stairs, he saw sakura walking down the stairs.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto called out to her.

"Senju-san," Sakura said as she bowed to him.

"It's Naruto Sakura I keep telling you guy that. Any way why are you here," Naruto asked.

"I came to ask Tsunade-San if she would teach me how to be a Medic Ninja. However, she said she all ready has a student. Said I should try asking Shizune-San. Do you know where she would be," Sakura ask looking down.

"Hmm I think she's taking care of the fourth at the compound right now," Naruto told her as he reached back to scratch his head only ended up tickling Kaede.

"Nii-san please stops," Kaede cried out.

Naruto stop he heard her call out.

"Sorry Kaede-Chan. However, as I was saying that's were I believe she is at," Naruto told them.

"Thank you Naruto-san," Sakura bowed once more then went on her way.

Naruto started back on his way then stop when he saw the doors to the Hokage office blow open as something red and what look like white hair shot out of it.

"Do not even try that again you pervert," came Tsunade's angry voice.

Naruto walk into the room, "take it you do not want to go out to lunch with me and Kaede."

Tsunade calms herself down, "sure. Who picked."

"I did. We are going to get Ramen Kaa-san," Kaede yelled with joy.

"Find lets go before your perverted god-father wakes up," tsunade told them as she made a shadow clone and left with them.

"Naru-chan where is the person you post to be giving a tour to," Tsunade ask seeing her son short one person.

"She left say to leave her alone. So I left her alone," Naruto, told her.

"She's a big cruel witch. She did not like my game. She also said some weird words that I only thought Tayuya knew," Kaede put her two cense in.

"Tayuya grew up with a lot of boy I guest she does it because she does not know better," Tsunade told Kaede who was still on Naruto's shoulders.

"So I can do it because of Nii-san here," Kaede ask with an innocent face.

"Kaede-Chan if I hear any words like that I will have my son not summon Akane any more," Tsunade told her.

"No Akane-Chan," Kaede sad looking scared.

"Yes no more Akane-Chan," Tsunade said.

"Ok I will not say those words," Kaede said very quickly.

Naruto was just laughing at the hole seen.

"Same go for you young man. If hear any thing no Ramen for a week," Tsunade said with a playful grin.

"What I never said any thing," Naruto shouted.

"I know that," Tsunade as she pinch Naruto's cheek.

"Kaa-san stop," Naruto called out.

Tsunade just laugh as she let go of Naruto then went to Kaede who also cried out.

"You two are no fun," Tsunade said with a small pout.

"Yes we are but you hurt when you pinch me, Kaa-san," Kaede told her.

Be fore ether one of them could say any thing else an ANBU landed in front of them.

"Hokage-Sama you are needed at once," the ANBU told her.

"What's going on," Tsunade ask.

Ok here we are again. Here at the end I was trying to show the mother son relation of Naruto and Tsunade. Also I am keeping Kaede tell me what you think of her as a young sister to Naruto. Also can some tell me I got the age right for the ninja academy. Other then that tell me how I am doing and were I can improve.


	9. What and the Final Final Round

Ok the most people who will be in the harem are three. Yugito is the first. The only ones I will not place in it are Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Tayuya I have plans for them. In addition, I am thinking of adding another occ but need some ideas if you want make on for me please do.

Ok I got a few reviews that I will try to answer to the best of my ability.

First one is to narufan1001

Ok first in a enclosed space the flying thunder move would not work so well. This is what I believe. Next Orochimaru does know some move that could kill pretty darn easily. Ok now if your read all of the story you would know that Orochimaru had clones of himself. Naruto only took one of them out. Naruto also was not in rang and the danger was to great to take out the other one. I hope that helps.

Ok twilightserius this chapter tells you what happens to Minato.

Thanks for all the reviews

Other then that I do not own Naruto because if I did the moon would be made out of cheeze with a z.

"it the Itachi Uchiha. He seems to be attacked again. This time he has been poison with something. What it is I am not sure," the ANBU told them.

"Naruto come with me. You take Kaede to the fourths house and stay with her now go," Tsunade told them.

Naruto put Kaede and told her to be good then took off after his mother to help.

Kaede was not pleased now she was sitting around looking at the ANBU who took her home. The ANBU stood next to the door of her room in case she needed something. When she asks if the ANBU wanted to play with her, she was told no. However, it was nice unlike some of the people who looked at her and told her to go away. Kaede looked at the ANBU before asking something else.

"can you do that Ball like Jutsu that my Nii-Chan can do," Kaede ask.

"I am not sure what you mean?"

"the spinning Jutsu thing Nii-san does."

"sounds like the Rasengan the Fourth Hokage made. But no I can not do that Jutsu."

"but Nii-san says that's the strongest Jutsu there is."

The ANBU laugh at her as she waved her arms around, "yes that may be true but my Jutsu are strong as will."

"can you show me," Kaede ask as she sat down.

"We need to go outside. Come on," the ANBU called as he left the room

Kaede followed out back to the yard.

"do you like tree house," the ANBU asked.

"no," Kaede said plainly, "what's a tree house."

The ANBU sweat drop and crashed to the ground. As he got up he asked, "ok then lets make you on."

"but I thought you were going to show me a Jutsu," Kaede ask.

"I am and I am making you a tree house so you can play in," ok now watch.

The ANBU started to hand seals then slam his hands into the ground. Out of the ground came an oak tree. Then about 7 feet off the ground a plat form push out wards. Walls then from with a roof. Out of the walls, smaller branches from. Kaede jaw was on the ground looking at the tree house.

"Abu, abu, abu," was all that came out of Kaede mouth.

"that's one of my Jutsu. Before you ask I can not teach it I am sorry," the ANBU told her.

"Abu, abu, abu," was all could Kaede could still say.

The ANBU started to have his hand in front of her face before speaking. "great I think I killed the kid. Lady Tsunade is going to kill me," he groaned.

"THAT'S SO COOL," came the loud cry of Kaede who now just got over the shock of a tree popping out of nowhere.

The ANBU looked at her as if just drop a paper bomb.

"Um ok."

Else were.

In a small alley in the backwater area of the Leaf Village four people, meet. Three came from a forerun village and the last was a Genin from the Leaf.

"so there is no way for him to recover," Sasuke ask.

"There is only one way. But the chances are slim," the Leader of Fire team one told him.

"then we must remove that chance," Sasuke yelled.

"we can not. But he will use it because every one then would fear him," the man told him.

"who would fear who," Sasuke ask now confused.

"the villagers would fear him for he is the Kyubi," the man told him not braking any voice tone.

"then we must kill him too," shouted Sasuke who now was showing some fear in his eyes.

"do not fear about the Kyubi he will follow are orders once we get near him to place a seal on him. Once place he will do as we tell him. But we can not get near him to do it. we will teach you it then you place it. Next, you will spread the word that the Kyubi survived and was sealed into the person."

"who do I place it one," Sasuke ask.

The leader of the team showed him a pitcher of Naruto walking threw the village on his own.

"if I do this you will make me stronger so I can become Hokage. And prove the Uchiha are the best," Sasuke ask with a grin.

"yes now let us being."

"So he will make it," ask a scared Konan who had not sleep for a week after hearing about Itachi.

"Yes. Naruto used his own Healing Jutsu to heal him. Nothing is wrong with him for now but I need your help." Tsunade told her behind her desk that was covered in paper work.

"You know about Naruto friend. From what she has told him the poison was made for putting down foxes that have gone rouge as she put it," Tsunade told her as she lean forward.

"So you are saying that the people from Fox country have something to do with this?"

"Yes but what I want you to do is follow you brother in-law. A few days ago, he asks Naru-chan to spar with him to test some of his new moves. After a few minutes, Sasuke made hand seals for a seal that controls one person. Naruto got place under it for a few minutes and walked off to some place. On the way, he ran into Anko and my teammate who called out to him. After, getting no replied they place a seal on him making him freeze up. They then took him to Kakashi house in cause of being followed. After both looked him over them saw that someone place a control seal on him. Jiraiya removed the seal on him. The first thing Naru-chan asks was how he got here and where was Sasuke. After telling them what he remembers they told him what they saw and did. Now the problem is they cannot get to Sasuke because he has not left the Uchiha compound other then to do missions with his team. I have already placed two ANBU that I can trust to follow him. However, I need you to tell me what he knows and every peace of paper that he has. I will place Sai with you to help you out. Also this is a S-rank mission. Other then Sasuke every one name I told you may be told and updated."

"I under stand but one thing. Why do they want Naruto-kun so much?"

"His friend."

"I see then I will take my leave." Konan bowed then left.

Before she left she turn, "how is he doing now?"

"Jiraiya, his Student, and Naru-Chan are all working on a way to make sure that it does not happen again. So far they now can spot it but other then that nothing," Tsunade told her with a sad tone, "Yugito has been having a hard time getting him to go outside. He is scared. Last night I found him by himself. I had to let him sleep with me just to get him some sleep."

"I see I will stop by later to see how he is doing myself. Tell him my door is open if he needs someone to talk to," Konan told her with a sad smile then left.

Tsunade laid her head down onto her desk. 'how the hell did we get rapped up into this mist. We have what we need to go to war but we have no clue how strong they are. In addition, I cannot pull the Uchiha brat out of the Chunin exams. Naru-chan and the damn Uchiha clan would get on me like bees to honey. Naru-chan for getting back at him and the clan for pulling out him. I can make sure that he does not get promotion. However, the council will fight me for that. Once thing is left to do is D-rank for a year. I just hope my Naru-Chan is ok.'

Naruto started to sneeze every few minutes at random.

"You know I am not sure if I should feel worried or be happy that people are talking about me," Naruto told Yugito as he wiped his nose.

Yugito was lean up against Naruto under a tree at the Namikaze estate. Both of them got a D-rank mission to watch Kaede and make sure she did not get into any trouble. Now she was up in her new tree house. She had over two friends over. All three of them were playing Ninja with Naruto and Yugito shadow clones. The clone could only could use low D-rank Jutsu. So far, Kaede team was winning just by chance. Naruto watch his young sister tackle one of Yugito's clones by jumping out a window with a kunai in hand.

"I feel sorry for are clones. They keep forgetting to look underneath the underneath."

Naruto nodded his head at this. Naruto notes that Hyuga was trying to sneak up on another clone waiting to attack when she believe was the time was right. Only to get attack by a clone from below the ground that had been waiting. Soon the battle was on either sides were going all out, or more like all out on one side and the other holding back big time. Naruto and Yugito watch as both clone and kid attacked one another. After a few minutes the battle was over with both side wiped out. Yugito made a few clones to take the kids home since there was no way that they would be able to get home on their own. Naruto made a clone to pick up his little sister and take her inside.

"Naruto-kun when are you going to come out side again," Yugito ask as she lean back into her boy friend.

"Tomorrow when we retake the third round of the Chunin Exams. Sasuke thinks he got me but I will show him how wrong he is," Naruto, told her has he pulled her closer.

"What about the seal he place on you. He can do it again," Yugito, ask as she snuggles into his chess.

"Ero-Sannin and the old man got a counter to it now. Therefore, I can fight him with needing to make sure he tries any thing. But the only problem is what will happen next," Naruto place his chin on top of Yugito's head.

"What happen next is up to you," came a voice from their right.

Both turn to see Ayaka standing there. Looking at the to with a sad face.

"How the hell did you get in here," Yugito spat at her.

"I came through the front door. However, that does not matter. I'm here to tell you Kyubi-san that m people will not rest till they have you," Ayaka told Naruto with a small sneer.

"Sorry but I am not the Kyubi. In addition, let them come my Team and me are ready for them," Naruto told her with out missing a beat. Yugito nodded her head in agrees before she buried herself into Naruto chess again.

"Also I need to tell you what ever you do. Do not go to Cloud Country, that's if you do not wish to die." With that, she left.

"Ok that was random. About some Roman."

Next day at the Chunin arena

Sasuke looked around the arena waiting for Naruto to show up. Sasuke knew that he would not show up but he still need to play the part.

"I here by declare Naruto Senju…"

Every saw a person in a white cloak walk into the arena.

"has arrive," the Procter declared with a smile on his face.

"sorry I got lost on road of life," Naruto told them taking a line from his Sensei.

"how the hell are you here. I made sure I place that seal on you," Sasuke yelled at Naruto.

"not sure what you are talking about but I am here so lets get this over," Naruto told him as he took off his cloak. Naruto had on black ANBU type pants with black combat on. He also had a dark orange shirt under his purple vest. Over his vest, he had a dark red coat with black flames. (After Sage training.) His Hitai-ite was one his left arm. Naruto still sported the shade that Gato _gave_ him. The Procter look at the two before speaking. "Ok same rules as before. Fight ends when someone is dead, knocked out, or I say so. Now are both fighters ready." Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke just grunted his reply. "Ok begin," the Procter jump back out of the way.

Sasuke look at Naruto before getting into his stance. Naruto got into his with a small smile on his face. Sasuke made the first move. He charges head on with a punch to the gut. Naruto parried then followed through with a kick to the knee. Sasuke flip over Naruto getting out of the way. Once landed Sasuke sent a roundhouse kick to Naruto's head. Naruto ducked under it by falling forward. Naruto place his hands on the ground then did a mule kick to Sasuke chess sending him flying backwards a few feet. Naruto started to do hand seal one handed. "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu." A thick mist started covers the field in a blanket of mist. Sasuke was now pissed not only did he not see the hand seals for the Jutsu he now could not see what Naruto was going to do. With only one option, left Sasuke activated his Sharingan and waited. Naruto sat down and waited for Sasuke to make the first move. Five minutes rolled by and nothing happen no sound was coming from the mist. The Hyuga's saw that both weir waiting on the other to make the first move. Tsunade and Minato both waited for something to happen. Both did not know what their son was planning on doing. Yugito watch the mist for anything to happen. So far, all she could tell was that both Sasuke and Naruto had not move since the mist moved in. Naruto waited five more minutes before making a few hand seals. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." The mist vanishes to form a Dragon made out of water. Sasuke tried to jump to the left but only were caught in the after shock. Sasuke slam into the arena wall before getting back up. Sasuke spat out some blood before charging again at Naruto. Naruto and Sasuke entered a Taijutsu. Nether held back. Naruto blocked most of the blows that came his way. Naruto ducked under a punch only to be kneed in the face. Reeling back Naruto did a few hand seal and his hand started to glow green. After fixing his nose, Naruto got back into his stance.

"nice of you not braking my shades. They are one of a kind," Naruto told him with a grin.

Sasuke just smirked, "then next time then I will aim for them."

"mm no I think I will place these were the would be safe." Naruto pulled his shades off showing his bright blue eyes. Naruto closed up his shade before sealing them away into his cloak. Naruto then unsealed his sword.

"now then your move."

Sasuke pulled out a kunai then charged. Sasuke had to stay on the defense right after his first attack. Naruto move flowed right into the next. Each step was place as if a master was fighting. Sasuke jumped back then ran up the arena wall. Sasuke started to do hand seals at an extremely fast rate. Kakashi who was in the stand saw what the hand seal were but could not figure out where Sasuke could have learn it.

'Unless an Uchiha saw me and then gave it to him damn them.'

Naruto saw the seals and knew that this fight went to a completely new level. Naruto resealed his sword and started to gather chakra into his hand. After Sasuke finish his Jutsu, he ran at neck brake speed at Naruto. Naruto then thruster his Jutsu against Sasuke's before Sasuke's could hit.

"Rasengan."

"Chidori."

Both Jutsu collided picked up a storm of dust. Everybody as one the edge of there seats waiting to see what happen next. As the dust settle down everyone saw a figure standing over someone lying down. When the dusts finally settle no one could believe it Sasuke was standing with a smirk on his face. Sasuke look like he had been through the blinder. The Procter stood there waiting to see if anything else would happen.

"Procter call the fight. He will not be getting up any time soon," Sasuke said with a sneer.

"winner of the first match is…" he never finish for Naruto started to glow before exploding sending Sasuke once again flying this time into a tree.

Naruto pop out of the ground a few feet away from Sasuke with his sword once again unsealed up against Sasuke neck.

"Give up Sasuke you lost this fight. There is no point to keep fighting a battle that you have lost," Naruto told him coldly.

"never I could never loss to a dope like you," Sasuke scream.

"Procter my next attack will kill," Naruto, told him.

"Every will winner Naruto Senju," the Procter called out.

The medics lead Sasuke off the field who was fuming. Naruto walk over to the waiting area only to be hugged from Yugito happy for her boyfriends and Haku who was happy for her friend victory. Haku started to do hand seal to heal Naruto.

"Naruto-kun why did you not finish the fight when you weir in the mist," Haku ask as she moved to the arms.

"I wanted to see what he would do. But I must say he failed measurably," Naruto told the two as he shook his head.

"Naruto-kun why did you not do the Silent Killing Technique," Yugito ask.

"No need to let everyone know what I am able to do. Also I think it would have made him lose all valve movement," Naruto told them with a cheesy grin.

Naruto look out at the field to see Gaara and Shino both fighting with waves of bugs and sand crashing into one other. Naruto then look up at the Kage booth seeing his Kaa-san and Father talking about something to the Kazekage who look like he was laughing. Naruto shook his head and look, back at the battle that now ended with Shino the winner by forfeit. Naruto watch as Yugito and Toyo Uchiha walk into the field.

Yugito look at Toyo who look angry about something.

"I will defeat you and prove to Naruto-kun that I am better and should be his girl friend," Toyo yelled out, "you can't love him. You cloud hore."

Haku, Temari, and Gaara weir all holding back Naruto from trying to kill Toyo for calling his girl friend that.

"You know he would never fall for some who treats others badly," Yugito told her.

"And what about you acting so cold to everyone," Toyo shouted, "you treated everyone like dirt."

"Yes I did until I learn I was not alone. When I met Naruto-kun I learn that many more people out there are like me," Yugito told her with a soft smile, "so do not go around saying things that you can not hold up. Even before, I met Naruto-kun I only brush off people because who they weir and what they wanted."

Yugito started to do hand seals calling in a mist.

"what the hell is if with you and your mist," Temari ask Naruto.

"Demons like to hide weir others can not see," Naruto told her with a grin.

Temari did not under stand until it click into place. 'all of them have a tail beast in them so that's why he called his team, Team Demon.'

Yugito started to make more hand seals before calling out "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands."

Toyo found herself rapped up in snakes. Toyo just smirk as she pulled out a kunai cutting the snakes. Toyo ran through hand seals. "Grand fireball." She shoots five of them in four different ways. The mist vanish leave a lightly burn Yugito lying on the ground. Toyo walked over to her with a smirk on her face. As she got closer, her grin got bigger. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at Yugito hitting her in the leg. Yugito' shocked a few when she vanishes into a pool of water. The pool of water then started to turn back into the mist.

"So close but close will not do any good," Yugito chirped in the mist.

"Show yourself you can't hide forever," Toyo yelled out in frustration.

"Toyo us demons like to hide," Yugito whispered into Toyo ear that sent shivers down her spine. Toyo swung a backhand at where Yugito was only to hit air.

"Swing batter, batter, batter, swing," Yugito sang at Toyo.

Toyo charge into the mist blindly hoping to find Yugito, who was hiding with in the mist. Yugito using a headhunter Jutsu pulled Toyo into the ground so only her head was above ground. Toyo pushed chakra into her legs and burst out of the ground. Toyo kept looking around with her Sharingan only to see chakra everywhere.

"Your Sharingan will not work here. Each one of us has are own way to make sure your eyes will fail. That is what we hate about you Uchiha's you all use your Sharingan as an excuse for every thing. Just because you have a blood limit does not make you the best. What make you the best is fighting for someone you care about and hard work," Yugito told everyone.

Many ninja in the crowd agree with her. They felt that Blood limits did not make any ninja great. In the Kage both tsunade lean over to Minato before speaking. "still not made for one other?"

Toyo was getting angry or angrier then she was a few minutes ago. Why because someone who was not even born in this village, which had no blood limit, and was stealing her perishes Naruto-kun. Toyo used a small wind Jutsu to blow away the mist to see Yugito standing in front of her looking board.

"you know I can just bring the mist back if I wanted to," Yugito told Toyo.

Toyo just charged at Yugito throwing punch and kicks at her with no form. Yugito duck and weave through the attacks with out missing a beat, or being hit. Yugito countered, after a minute of this, with a kick to Toyo gut sending her flying. Toyo slam into a tree then fell to the ground knocked out cold.

In the Kage booth, the Kazekage was shocked.

"She only used two Jutsu's to beat her from what I could see may be more. If her and her teammates were to fight, I do not think it would be pretty."

"That's why I am going to stop them in the final round. If all three would to fight I do not think any of us would be left. Haku is all ready Chunin if not higher from the spars I have seen. Yugito is a low Jonin level to mid Jonin level. Naruto is Sannin Level. I do not think any one could beat him. With three summoning contracts and mastering the Rasengan. Their team already is being promoted to Chunin no matter what happens thanks to what they did during the Sound Attack. In addition, if you want them for any missions you can only get the whole team. The best teamwork since the Sannins," Minato told him with a smile.

"Do not forget that my son was trained by me and my team mate. In addition, not counting three S-rank Ninja. I would say my son is will on his way," Tsunade said with a soft smile.

"If what you say is true then call the match and pull them out. Or it will be unfair for everyone else," the Kazekage told Minato with a chuckle

"I am after Haku match or the Ice Demon as she will be called," Minato told them.

"it seems my daughters match is up now," the Kazekage said.

Yes a short chapter but I wanted to finish this up. I am in need of a Beta if you know any one who can or if you guys can please tell me.

Next for the Harem if I do one who do you want. Profile has poll for my three favorite ones. If you want someone else, tell me.

Lastly I may will be posting one last chapter then stopping. I am not giving up it's just I need to start rethink my life. I will keep writing the story but not post any thing. I also plan on starting a new story soon so keep you eyes open for it.

Demon


	10. sorry story cancle

I am placing this to tell you I believe I had made Naruto, Yugito, and Haku to powerful so I am starting over. I also am feeling that I did not write the story right so it will start new from a different point but will follow along the same lines. Hopefully this time it will be better.


	11. notice

Ok my beta has not been sending any thing back and I want to know if I should just post with out my beta. Please tell me. Also for those who are reading New Family I am working on a rewrite and will be posting the first two chapters on the 25th. For Braking Free I have three chapters. If I get more people telling me to go on and post with out my beta I will post them also on the 25th.

I am working on a few other stories and have a few chapters done. I have a star wars fic in the works and a few other Naruto also. I hope by the end of the year to have a cross over up. please tell me what you think.

Thanks again for reading. Thee Fallen Demon


End file.
